infieles: entre leyes y escritorios
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: ahora aparece sexymaru contando que le ha pasado dese que dolorosamente se separo de Kagome.... y ya veremos que será lo que le depera la cita con su padre.... inukagseshoujo. inukag
1. Chapter 1

InFieLes: EntRe LeYeS Y eScRiToRIOs.

Este es el primer UA que publico, y encuentro que igual esta bueno... pero eso lo deciden ustedes...

Pensamiento "..."

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo la historia es mía. Y si hago todo esto es por que estoy enamorada de Inuyasha (por que no existe alguien como él o como Sesshoumaru! T.T)

Aquí va!

Infieles: entre leyes y escritorios.

Capitulo 1: mi vida...

Sentía el agua resbalar con suavidad por su cuerpo, le gustaba esa sensación, por eso a pesar que tenía un lujoso jacuzzi, le pidió a su marido, cuando construyo su casa, que le hiciera una ducha sencilla en la cual poder bañarse, y su marido que la consentía en todo, le hizo una, no sencilla pero ducha al fin y al cabo.

Su marido... aún recordaba como lo conoció, los presentó un amigo de la universidad. Ella estudiaba leyes tercer año y él estaba en su último año de arquitectura. Se llevaron bien desde el primer momento, siguieron frecuentándose, hasta que comenzaron a pololear. Ella se sentía bien en su compañía y él la respetaba mucho. De ese modo fue como luego de 2 años pololeando decidieron casarse. En realidad fue una decisión de él y de su madre, fue prácticamente obligada por ella. Quizás por eso no recordaba con esa felicidad de la que todos hablan cuando estuvo en el registro civil y acepto casarse. " Kagome Higurashi acepta como marido a Houjo Takeshi" estuvo a punto de decir "no" pero no le podía hacer eso. Hubiera sido un dolor muy grande para él. Por eso se casó, pero no quiso por ningún motivo casarse por la iglesia. Eso era algo más serio "para toda la vida" como le repetía su conciencia.

Valla, ya había estado más de media hora duchándose, y si no quería tener problemas en su nuevo y primer empleo más le valía llegar a tiempo.

Rápidamente se colocó una toalla gruesa en el cuerpo y subió a su alcoba.

Ayer también tuvo problemas durante la noche, en esa misma habitación.

.-.-.-.-.- Flash back .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..

.Kagome – dijo con suavidad Houjo al llegar hasta la cama.

. ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto un poco adormilada.

.Es solo... que quería saber – dijo con delicadeza mientras le comenzaba a besar el lóbulo.

.No, hoy no tengo ganas – interrumpió Kagome dándose vuelta. Sabía que era lo que quería Houjo, pero a ella no le gustaba tener que hacer "eso", después se sentía sucia, no era que le diera asco Houjo, pero, no podía evitar esa sensación.

. ¿QUÉ? ¿De nuevo?. – Realmente se sentía enojado. Tenía que soportar todo el día a los incompetentes trabajadores, para que al llegar a su casa su esposa no quisiera estar con él. - ¿cuantas veces lo hemos hecho desde que estamos casados, hace cuatro meses.?

. "Cuatro meses había durado esta especie de tortura"- pensaba Kagome.

. ¡Con suerte 5 veces! – gritaba Houjo – es que acaso tienes algún problema! – Pero se quedó en silencio, vio como Kagome estaba sollozando desconsolada, "quizás se me paso la mano" – Kagome... lo siento, no te quise tratar así. Si hoy no quieres... bueno no importa – y se dio vuelta en la cama, estaba enojado, pero no podía obligarla a nada. Además que lo dominaba tan fácil cuando lloraba.

.Gracias – murmuro Kagome. Se sentía culpable de no poder satisfacer a su marido, pero no lo podía evitar. Era ella o él. Y no había donde perderse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.Bueno, no me debo preocupar de nada más que estar preparada para mi trabajo. – y con lentitud miro el diario que se encontraba sobre la cama. Una reluciente fotografía de un joven muy apuesto de ojos dorados, pero que en la foto no se apreciaban junto a una joven que se veía algo asustada. Y al pie de la foto decía: "abogado Inuyasha Taisho logra ganar caso polémico de abuso sexual"

.Ah! – Suspiró con desgano – no puedo creer que ahora voy a tener que trabajar con él como mi jefe. – Aún recordaba todos los problemas que le causo cuando estaban en la secundaria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-

Ella iba tres cursos mas abajo y lamentablemente un día tuvo la desgracia de encontrarlo junto a una muchacha, en una situación muy comprometedora. Claro que la chica al ser descubierta por ella salió corriendo y él le echo la culpa a ella. Aún podía escuchar los gritos "imbécil! Acabo de perderme una tarde de diversión por tu culpa!". Desde ese día se dedicó a hacerle la vida imposible, ya sea porque le ponía basura en su casillero (locker) o porque la molestaba en publico o cuando era muy mal día, le hacía zancadillas. Sin duda fue su peor tiempo en la escuela. Hasta que entro su salvador. Su primer novio, Sesshoumaru. Un día Inuyasha le hizo una zancadilla y se cayó, pero antes de chocar contra el suelo fue tomada entre los brazos de un desconocido. Ella se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos viendo los fríos, pero hermosos ojos del que la sujetaba e Inuyasha se quedó impactado. No esperaba que alguien ayudara a esa chica que él estaba decidido a molestar hasta salir del colegio.

. ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó serio Sesshoumaru.

.Sí, gracias – murmuro, mientras que era suavemente colocada en el suelo.

.No te quiero ver cerca de ella... nunca más. ¿Escuchaste? – Dijo con lentitud, marcando cada palabra, como si de ese modo le quedaría marcado para siempre en el cerebro de Inuyasha.

. ¿ Y quien te crees tú para obligarme? – Dijo furioso. Como se atrevía un desconocido a hablarle en ese tono. Acaso no sabía quien era él. Él era Inuyasha Taisho, líder indiscutido del colegio, el más popular y él más fuerte de todos los salones.

.Pues yo soy Sesshoumaru, soy de intercambio y soy un caballero, por eso no ando molestando a mujeres que no se pueden defender. Y por eso te prohibo que te acerques a ella. – su tono de voz era firme y no admitía reclamos. Y sus ojos demostraban un gran poder mental.

Inuyasha se quedó asombrado, "¿cómo que no soy un caballero?"- pensaba – "si yo soy el que ha estado con casi todas las chicas de este colegio"

.Feh! – dijo y se dio media vuelta. Todos los de secundaria se habían quedado mirando la pelea, esperando ver golpes, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Kagome a la salida se quedó esperando al joven que tan amablemente la había defendido. Cuando lo vio venir su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia. Él la quedó mirando y se acerco a ella.

.Hola – dijo con suavidad – te quería dar las gracias por lo que hiciste en la mañana.

.No te preocupes –dijo – si él se vuelve a acercar a ti, tú me avisas y yo me encargo. –Dijo firme.

.No creo que me vuelva a molestar después de lo que hiciste.

.Eso espero... – y la quedó mirando directo a los ajos - ¿cual es tu nombre?

.Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. – dijo algo sonrojada, esos ojos la ponían muy nerviosa.

.Lindo nombre, el mío es Sesshoumaru Takeda. Me gustaría hacerte una invitación, a alguna heladería, el problema es que no soy de aquí y no sé dónde puede haber una.

Luego de eso ellos se comenzaron a conocer y a los meses se hicieron novios. Duraron mucho tiempo, pero tuvieron que terminar cuando Sesshoumaru volvió a su país (China) a los dos años de haberlo conocido. Después sufrió mucho con su partida, pero siguió recibiendo cartas que le enviaba desde China. La ultima la recibió dos meses antes de casarse. Estaba segura que si le hubiera contado que la estaban obligando a casarse él hubiera viajado a Japón a evitar el matrimonio, pero ya era muy tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.Fin flash back.-.-.-.-.-...-..-.-.-.---..--.-...--.-..--

.A pesar de que los peores momentos en mi escuela fueron por Inuyasha, le debo el favor de haber podido conocer a Sesshoumaru. –Dijo y luego reacciono, "que habría pasado si mi marido me oía hablar así de un ex – novio" – pero no se preocupo, y con suma lentitud volteo su rostro al armario que tenía, al abrirlo quedó mirando todos los trajes que tenía. Todos se los había comprado su marido. Como ella hace poco que había salido de la universidad había sido mantenida por su marido este último tiempo.

.Bueno, me voy a poner falda, porque según entendí, es la única obligación respecto a la ropa – y sacó una hermosa falda de color negro. – me voy a poner esta y la blusa negra con la chaqueta roja. Tengo que estar presentable para mi jefe... ajaajajaj – y le dio un ataque de risa como hace mucho no le daban. - ¿qué cara va a poner cuando me vea que tengo que trabajar con él? Todavía me acuerdo cuando me despreciaba sin atreverse a hacerme nada por que Sesshoumaru no se lo permitía. –luego de volver a reírse por un momento, comenzó a vestirse, como si fuera un ritual. Luego a maquillarse. Como no le gustaba parecer payaso se pintaba muy suave: lápiz labial rojo, para acentuar su palidez, sombra café oscura y rímel negro en sus ya, tupidas pestañas. Y por último el perfume que su marido le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron 4 meses.

Al terminar con todo su rito, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que tenía quince minutos para llegar. "Tengo tiempo, total el edificio en el que trabajó ahora está solo a unas cuadras, en el centro." Fue hasta su auto que estaba estacionado junto a la casa y subió. Cuando presentó su curriculum no creyó tener tanta suerte como para ser aceptada de inmediato. Todo era gracias a su profesora Kaede que le dio una buena carta de recomendación, solo por eso la acepto de inmediato el presidente de la compañía, el señor Naraku Ikeda.

Al llegar al edificio quedó asombrada, era en realidad hermoso. Con lentitud entro al hall. Una amable recepcionista la recibió.

.Buenos días. Mi nombre es Sango Mukeda. Dígame ¿a qué piso viene?

.Buenos días, yo vengo al bufete de abogados en que trabaja el señor Inuyasha Taisho.

.suba al piso 17. Oficina 10.

.Gracias. – Y con una reverencia se encamino a los ascensores.

"De seguro la nueva conquista de Inuyasha" – pensó Sango. Era su amigo, pero cada día tenía una "amiga" nueva, y según parecía, era el turno de esta joven. – pobre – suspiro.

.-.-..-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.- con Kagome.-.-.-.---.-...-

"Bueno me dijo piso 10" cuando iba a pulsar el botón que la llevaría a su nueva oficina una mano de hombre pulso el botón antes. Lentamente subió la mirada para ver quien era, y se quedó simplemente asombrada. No podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto. Su espalda estaba bastante mas desarrollada, su rostro se veía más maduro, pero sus ojos seguían del mismo dorado y con la misma expresión de travieso. Era su jefe, Inuyasha. Cuando termino con su revisión una voz un tanto coqueta sonó en el ascensor.

. ¿Te parezco bien? – Y la empezó a acorralar contra la pared del ascensor.

. Déjeme por favor, si estoy aquí, es para hablar con usted. – Y lo empujo , separándolo de ella.

Inuyasha se puso a pensar – "su voz sonó seria, pero no la recuerdo, no creo que si hubiera estado con ella no la recordara... pero... y si estaba borracho. No! Me acordaría" – y la comenzó a "inspeccionar". Sus labios eran normales, pero ese color rojo los hacía más atrayentes. Tenía una cintura estrecha y sus caderas eran anchas. Era delgada, pero tenía unos pechos que no eran pequeños, sino que del tamaño preciso. De pronto su "inspección" fue interrumpida por una voz suave, pero firme "podría dejar de verme de ese modo!" – dijo Kagome, como podía ser tan... tan patudo, no había otra expresión, era un patudo. Primero trata de aprovecharse de ella en un ascensor sin siquiera reconocerla y luego la mira de ese modo sin ningún complejo. Realmente iba a ser difícil trabajar con él.

.-.----.-..-..-.-.--. que les haya parecido buena, igual me da como nervios que a nadie le valla a interesar mi historia, solo espero que me dejen reviews, para tener un poco mas de confianza. Sé que pudo ser un corte un poco abrupto, pero me estaba saliendo un poco largo el primer capitulo. Bueno, voy a tratar de actualizar cada poco tiempo y que se mantengan interesados.

Creo que no a muchas les puede gustar el hecho de que inu sea así de atrevido, pero créanme que esto le va a jugar un poco en contra. Y déjenme cualquier recomendación acerca de cómo escribir para que sea mas entendible.

Bueno nos leemos pronto!

PiRi-ChAn. Antikikio! Muerte a la maldita! (aviso: este es mi lema, así que espero que nadie se sienta ofendido por esto)

Xaup!.

P.D: Lean mi otra historia que se llama **Si tu no me quieres, entonces... **

Búsquenla en mi profile para que les cueste menos, es de Kagome aburrida de que inu no la pesque y se mete con alguien y puros enredos amorosos y guaguas y etc. Léanlo que esta buena!. Ahora si xaup!.


	2. La VeNgAnZa

InFieLeS: EntRE LeYes y EscRiTorIos.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero con gusto lo recibo a él y a Sesshoumaru y Miroku.

Segundo capitulo: La VeNgAnZa.

InFieLeS: EntRE LeYes y EscRiTorIos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.--.-..-

Realmente va a ser difícil trabajar con él – pensaba Kagome. Aún podía sentir la respiración de él en su oído. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso? Y pensar que acaba de ganar un juicio de abuso sexual y él sin conocerla la empezaba acosar. Mejor no seguir pensando en eso o después no se podría concentrar en su trabajo. Pero se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos al escuchar como se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

. ¿Usted viene a este piso? – Preguntó Inuyasha con delicadeza, no quería echar a perder su imagen de galán con una mujer tan bonita, si se comportaba quizás obtuviera una cita, y de paso una noche de 'acción'.

.Sí – dijo con suavidad, aunque por dentro su alma estuviera retorciéndose de rabia. " ¿Cómo se atreve a actuar así? Cómo lo odio!" – Pensaba.

.Y dígame ¿a qué oficina? – preguntó un tanto inquieto, podía ver un fulgor de rabia en los ojos de la mujer que lo acompañaba.

.Vengo a la oficina de usted – dijo fríamente.- cuando veníamos en el ascensor se lo dije.

. ahhh, es cierto, entonces acompáñeme – dijo mientras extendía su brazo para dejarle libre el paso.

. Gracias, pero... prefiero seguirlo – "no será que le dé por mirarme cuando no me fijo" – pensaba. Lentamente iba caminando juntó a Inuyasha, hasta que llegaron a una oficina que tenía unas hermosas puerta de madera muy oscura con un pequeño letrero que decía 'Sr. Taisho Inuyasha Abogado' y justo abajo un letrero que decía 'Srta. Higurashi Kagome Abogada'

. Adelante, pase por favor – le dijo junto al oído, a lo que Kagome solo atinó a dar un respingo y entrar en silencio.

.Tome asiento – dijo sonriendo. Kagome miraba un poco asombrada la amplia oficina del abogado. Tenía un hermoso escritorio con un sillón de cuero en el cual se encontraba sentado, detrás de él había un ventanal gigante desde el cual se apreciaba toda la ciudad. En las esquinas de la habitación tenía unas pequeñas enredaderas y en una de las paredes una foto del presidente de la compañía. También tenía unas escultura junto al escritorio, y en uno de los lados de la oficina se encontraba un escritorio amplio, con un computador apagado y completamente limpio de papeles, a diferencia del de su jefe que estaba lleno de basuras y hojas sueltas, algunos jarros de café vacíos.

.Bueno ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? Señorita... – preguntó de pronto Inuyasha, realmente estaba aburrido de esa mujer primero lo rechaza en el ascensor, y ahora no lo toma en cuenta, solo se dedica a observar todo. Además que su rostro le resultaba conocido, pero no lo podía recordar.

. Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi – dijo firme. – Vengo a mi nuevo trabajo señor Taisho.

.Ahhh! Usted es la nueva ayudante que contrataron para mí.

.Si –dijo algo enojada Kagome. Ella no era una simple ayudante, ella lograría ser la mejor abogada de la compañía. – Me contrato directamente el señor Ikeda. – dijo algo orgullosa, fue el mismo presidente de la compañía el que la contrató, no era una cualquiera.

. Entonces usted debe ser muy buena en su trabajo – dijo mirando el escote de la blusa que traía puesta – para que el señor Naraku la haya contratado directamente.

. Sí, aunque este es mi primer trabajo – dijo mirándolo enojada a los ojos – entonces supongo que ese es mi escritorio – señalando al escritorio vacío.

. Así es, y para que estemos claros, yo soy su jefe directo, y usted mi ayudante. Yo soy uno de los mejores abogados de esta compañía, y uno de los más cercanos al señor Naraku, así que si no quiere ser despedida, me deberá obedecer en todo – al tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a pasear mirando por el ventanal. - ¿está comprendido?

.Sí señor Taisho. – Dijo algo molesta. Inuyasha se dio vuelta y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo con voz ronca, algo sensual

.No me llame señor Taisho, dígame solo Inuyasha. Además que tengo 27 años, ¿cuantos tiene usted?

. Tengo 24 –respondió con suavidad. "es que acaso me está coqueteando, parece que no me recuerda, de cuando me hacía la vida imposible"

. Ve! Nos llevamos apenas por tres años, no me puede tratar como un viejo – dijo dándole la espalda. En ese instante Kagome se mira la mano izquierda y se da cuenta por que le coqueteaba, sin molestarse en que era casada, se había olvidado de ponerse el anillo, como no le gustaba andarlo trayendo en su casa casi nunca se lo ponía y ya estaba acostumbrada a no colocárselo.

. Ahora señorita Kagome –dijo, siendo interrumpido por ella.

. Llámeme señorita Higurashi, por favor. – dijo seria.

. Bueno señorita Higurashi –dijo algo divertido por la seriedad de su ayudante. "Será una tigrecita difícil de domar parece..." – yo ahora me voy a retirar, y usted se quedará aquí. Deberá revisar el correo que le fue creado y ver sino tiene algún mensaje. A la 1:45 será su hora de retirarse todos los días, sino tiene algún caso. De todos modos todos los días deberá venir a esta oficina, por que en cualquier momento puede salir algo – dijo guiñándole un ojo. – bueno ahora yo me voy – dijo tomando su chaqueta y al pasar tras ella le rozó los hombros, dándole escalofríos. – tengo una cita y no queremos que llegue tarde ¿o no?

. ¡Pero cómo! ¿Se va a ir? – dijo enojada " ¿Qué es todo esto!Es un irresponsable!... al menos creo que será fácil lograr superarlo"

. Sí, me voy – dijo algo enojado "que es lo que se cree, mi mamá" – me voy por que tengo una cita! Así que usted se va a quedar aquí! – y antes de dar tremendo portazo gritó ¡adiós!

¿Qué es lo que se cree? ¿Cómo se va a ir a una cita? Se supone que es mi jefe y por ser mi primer día me debería ayudar! No me voy a quedar callada! Ahora me va a conocer – y tomó su teléfono y llamo a la recepcionista – 'señorita Mukeda ¿podría venir a la oficina del señor Taisho? Gracias' – ahora que ella llegue - y se puso a esperar, mientras empezaba a ver que era lo que había en el escritorio de su 'querido' jefecito. Había papeles del último caso que resolvió, mucha basura y quedó mirando el cómodo sillón de cuero y se sentó – es realmente cómodo – y se reclinó, empezó a revisar los cajones, había mas papeles de casos antiguos, también papeles con números de teléfono de seguro de citas o mujeres pasajeras, hasta que encontró un condón! – Esto es increíble! – Gritó y cerro el cajón de inmediato – mejor no sigo revisando quizás que puedo encontrar – y se sentó en su propio escritorio. De pronto golpearon la puerta y entro la joven recepcionista que la guío cuando llego. Era una joven de piel blanca con un pelo castaño claro recogido en una cola alta. Tenia una suave sombra rosa en los ojos e irradiaba alegría al que la observaba.

. Gracias por venir señorita Mukeda – dijo amable Kagome –yo le quería pedir si me puede ayudar a ambientarme en esta oficina, por que mi jefe se fue y me dejo sola –resoplo.

. ¿Qué! Dios mío es que este hombre no va a aprender nunca? – dijo algo enojada Sango.

. ¿Siempre es así? – dijo Kagome.

. Sí... o sea no! Él es mi amigo... pero no es nada mas! –dijo rápido al ver el rostro que puso Kagome – pero créame que cuando tiene trabajo es responsable, pero hasta que no tiene un caso es muy difícil verlo todo el día en la oficina.

. ahh... bueno creo que no me he presentado, yo soy la nueva abogada que va a ayudar al señor Taisho, soy Kagome Higurashi – dijo extendiendo su mano.

. Yo soy Sango Mukeda –dijo respondiendo – usted me cayó muy bien, señorita Higurashi.

. Dígame Kagome solamente. – dijo sonriendo – pero yo la llamaba por otra cosa – dijo seria.

. ¿Y por qué sería?

. Me gustaría que me contara el orden jerárquico de la empresa, es que no conozco mucho.

. Bueno primero el dueño de la compañía es el señor Naraku Ikeda, un excelente abogado. Luego están los señores Muso Wada, Hakudoushi Ozora y Miroku Mushino que son los de la junta directiva. Luego están los que son importantes y conocidos como Inuyasha, Souta Nakashi, Kohaku Mukeda y otros más, y luego el resto de los abogados como ust... tú.

. ahh... oye dos preguntas ¿ Inuyasha tiene contactos en los de la junta directiva? Y ¿ Kohaku es tu hermano o pariente?

. Inuyasha no tiene contactos en la junta ni con nadie de los altos cargos, solo es amigo de Miroku... perdón del señor Mushino –dijo algo avergonzada. – y Kohaku es mi hermano, y el jefe de Inuyasha.

. De verdad! Es una excelente noticia!

. ¿Por qué? – dijo intrigada Sango.

. Porque a él le puedo alegar de la conducta de Inuyasha!

. No lo sé... es que Inuyasha tiene un gran poder de convicción y siempre logra escabullirse de mi hermano en las revisiones, o dice que fue al banco o que está comprando su almuerzo en la tienda de enfrente o cualquier cosa.

. pero si yo le digo que él me dejó sola porque tenía una cita

. Y como lo compruebas?

. Bueno... no importa... ¿cuando lo llaman siempre contesta?

. Sí, es una de los requisitos que tienen en la empresa, estar siempre ubicable, por cualquier cosa.

. Entonces ¿por qué no lo llamamos interrumpiendo su cita?

. En ese caso que lo llame mi hermano – dijo divertida Sango – será una buena broma.

. Bueno... haber el numero de Kohaku...

Mientras que con Inuyasha.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-...-...-.-.-.-.-.-...-...-.-.-

. Ya que estamos en el bar de un hotel ¿por qué no aprovechamos? – le decía al oído a una joven de pelo castaño que sonreía coqueta, mientras le acariciaba la cintura.

. Ajajajajaja que travieso salió el niño – reía divertida.

. ¿Es qué acaso no soy de tu agrado? – le susurro con voz ronca.

. Eres del tipo perfecto a esta hora – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y se lo llevaba a los ascensores, directo a la habitación en que se estaba quedando. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Inuyasha la apreso contra esta y entraron mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Con algo de fiereza llegaron a la cama y continuaron besandose hasta que... empezó a sonar el celular de Inuyasha. Algo enojado y mientras era besado vio el nombre del maldito que lo llamaba.

. ups! Es mi jefe –dijo separándose con algo de brusquedad de la mujer que le seguía besando, ahora el cuello y el pecho. - ¿que será lo que quiere? (Ahora en comillas está Kohaku con Sango y Kagome.)

. ¿Aló? – dijo algo agitado.

. " ¿Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estás que te escucho algo agitado? – dijo mientras que Kagome y Sango se reían, mientras escuchaban por el altavoz"

. Señor Mukeda! – dijo algo sorprendido – estoy... estoy... estoy en la calle! Estoy... caminando, por eso estoy agitado – dijo algo dudoso.

. "Inuyasha y ¿por qué no anda en su auto? – dijo viendo lo que Kagome le decía que dijera"

. Es que... iba aquí cerca, iba a ... a comprar un presente a mi nueva ayudante – dijo encontrando la excusa perfecta, mientras que la mujer seguía tratando de hacer que colgara el teléfono que interrumpió su momento.

. "bueno es que fue su ayudante la que me dijo que lo llamara, por que estaba preocupada – dijo sonriendo, sabía que le había arruinado la cita con la mujer de turno"

. 'Maldita! Sabía que tendría una cita, por eso se vengó, por que la deje sola! Maldición!' –penso Inuyasha - señor Mukeda, por favor no le valla a decir a mi ayudante lo del presente – mintió, y con espanto vio a la mujer que lo acompañaba se retiraba enojada, no sin antes hacerle un gesto obsceno con la mano y le decía 'anda a darle regalos a tu ayudante'. Mientras que al otro lado del teléfono se escucho claramente todo y estaban muertos de la risa.

. "No te preocupes, que no le voy a decir nada. Pero apúrate, por que dijo que si no te lograba traer era capaz de llamar al mismo señor Ikeda. – dijo riendo – bueno apúrate, que quiero ver que es lo que le vas a dar! Adiós! – y cortó.

Arrggg! Maldición! Ahora aparte de perder la cita voy a tener que comprarle algo a la maldita. Rayos!

.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, que yo personalmente lo encontré divertido... ajajaja la Kagome si que sabe hacer buenas bromas! Para los que me pedían un poco de MirSan, ahora se darán cuenta que puede salir algo... bueno mas adelante saldrá algo, por ahora hay que pensar que le puede regalar Inu a Kagome, por eso dejen reviews con sus ideas, para ver la forma en que se puede vengar Inu. Y salio medio lacho (suelto, mujeriego o como prefieran) Inuyasha, o sea se mete con la primera que puede, ajajaja no se preocupen que luego va a cambiar...

Bueno dejen reviews con opiniones, criticas, reclamos o consejos que gustosa los acepto y na po Vale por tomarse el tiempo para leer todo esto ajajajaj .

Se despide con cariño

PiRi-ChAn Antikikio

Contesto reviews!

Aome: gracias! Es un gran apoyo!

Diosa de dioses: bueno, quizas no coincidamos en lo que respecta a Kikio, pero espero de todas formas que sigas leyendo.

Naomi Haru no: bueno creo que aqui insinuo que algo puede pasar entre miroku y sango. Gracias por el apoyo!

Lady hyoga: vale! Me encanta que me apoyen!

Hanadark: bueno yo creo que si inu me hace eso a mi yo no me aguanto XD pero bueno... es una lastima que la pobre Kagome se case co houjo, yo tambien encuentro que es un poco imbecil... pero bueno... y gracias por querer que se muera la maldita perra!n la odio con todo m corazon! Que se mera! Que se muera! Ajajajaj gracias!

Unchou.kaNu: realmente inu era muy malo... pero no te preocupes, que va a cambiar y si es un pervertido, pero Kagome le esta dando algunas lecciones(para mejorar).

Saresita: gracias por el apoyo! Es muy importante!

Willnira: te adoro! Ers la primera que me emociona tanto! Si quiero un review por cada capitulo! No creo que seas lunática (es obvio pro que la dos lo somos) y odio a la maldita Kikio tanto como... espera... no odio a nada tanto como a esa perra del demonio que se muera! Vale por el apoyo!

PD: porfa lean mi otro fic que se llama ** SI TU NO ME QUIERES, ENTONCES... ** que son enredos amorosos y guaguas y traiciones... es buena así que léanla!

Ahora sí

Xaup nos leemos pronto!


	3. EnReDoS EnTre ChoCoLaTeS

Infieles: entre leyes y escritorios.

Hola! Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de este fic... lo que me da lata es que no me dejaron muchos reviews pero no importa, espero que me dejen más esta vez. Creo que hubo un malentendido respecto a que se supone que Inu esta de verdad enojado con Kagome... pero ahora encontré el modo que lo que ustedes me dijeron (solo mi hermana y otra persona más ToT) quedara bien con lo que yo tenía pensado... bueno no importa ahora sí aquí va el tercer capitulo!

Pensamiento entre '...'

Conversaciones por teléfono "..."

InFieLeS: EntRE LeYeS y EscRiTorIos.

Tercer capitulo: EnReDoS EnTre ChOcOLaTeS.

Capitulo anterior: Inuyasha conoció a su nueva ayudante y trato de seducirla. Ella lo ignoro y él se fue a una cita dejándola sola. Ella para vengarse junto a la ayuda de Sango y su hermano Kohaku (jefe de Inu) lo interrumpieron en su cita (telefónicamente) y ahora Inu se quiere vengar.

.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Inuyasha-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.--..-..-.-.-..--.--.-

'Maldición ahora le voy a tener que comprar un tonto regalo a mi tonta ayudante' – pensaba Inuyasha mientras iba corriendo por las calles de la gran ciudad – 'pero creo que ya sé que es lo que le puedo regalar'- mientras veía con ojos de villano a una farmacia que había enfrente de él. Rápidamente

entro y se acerco al mostrador donde una joven estaba de vendedora.

. Buenas tardes joven señorita – dijo coqueto Inuyasha.

. Buenas tardes señor – dijo respetuosa, ya estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la trataran así. - ¿que es lo que desea?

. Quería saber si tienen de esos chocolates laxantes –dijo con una sonrisa un poco diabólica.

. Si, si tenemos. – dijo algo extrañada por lo que iba a comprar.

. ¿Y tienen chocolates normales?

. Sí – y saco ambas cajas que eran del mismo tamaño.

. Perfecto – dijo y tomo ambas cajas, las abrió y cambio el contenido, colocando los laxantes en la caja de los chocolates normales y viceversa. La chica lo veía asombrada, siendo interrumpida en su asombro por un Inuyasha que estaba que se partía de la risa. – y tienes papel de regalo.

. Sí – dijo la chica rápidamente y se lo trajo. - ¿lo envuelvo?

. Sí por favor, el de la caja normal – (este tiene laxantes) dijo al ver que la chica no sabía cuál envolver. – Con papel de dama.

. '¿De dama? Pobrecita, que broma tan pesada' – pensó la joven.

. Gracias – dijo Inuyasha luego de pagar por ambos chocolates. –Toma te regalo estos – dijo dándole la caja con chocolates normales que no estaba envuelta. – Yo no los quiero.

. Gracias – murmuro viendo como salía corriendo de la tienda.

Ahora nuestro querido Inuyasha iba muerto de la risa pensando en como estaría en la noche la tonta de su ayudante. Y de pronto vio una tienda de productos afrodisiacos.

.'Quizás si le regalo algo a Sora (la mina del hotel, ella no tiene importancia alguna en la historia, es solo la del momento, así que no os preocupéis )podría no haber perdido la noche por mi tonta ayudante.' – pensó, y se decidió a entrar a la tienda.

. Buenas tardes – lo saludo una vieja que era completamente fea, con una verruga en la punta de la nariz y el pelo mal teñido, o sea lo más feo que se puedan imaginar.

. bu-bue-nas, esteee yo –dijo algo nervioso por el modo en que la vieja lo miraba. – quiieero algooo estee para una amiga –no se le ocurrió que más inventar.

. Mmm – dijo coqueta la vieja – quizás le podría regalar algo como unos chocolates afrodisiacos – dijo coqueteándole aun más.

. siii – dijo más nervioso – por favor envuélvamelo – dijo rápido, pero fue grosso error. La vieja lo miro más pervertidamente y le dijo

. Que es lo que quiere que le envuelva – dijo mirando cierta parte de Inuyasha. Él capto de inmediato la mirada y se dio vuelta dándole la espalda. 'En que rayos me metí, todo fuera por una noche de acción' – penso.

. Envuelva los chocolates , por favor –dijo dejando notar su nerviosismo en su voz.

. Claro –dijo algo desilusionada al ver como le daba la espalda. – Aquí esta – y le entrego un paquete igual al que Inu llevaba.

. Gracias – dijo apresurado y lo junto con el otro sin darse cuenta de que eran iguales.

Salió corriendo tratando de huir de esa vieja pervertida. Pero no se dio cuenta y cambio los paquetes de mano, dejando en la izquierda (la mano que en un comienzo llevaba los laxantes) los afrodisiacos y en la derecha los laxantes. De pronto empieza a sonar su celular.

. Rayos – y contesta.

. ¿Sí? – dijo Inu.

. "Inuyasha – dijo Kohaku - ¿donde estas? Kagome te esta esperando preocupada – dijo mientras veía a la joven muerta de la risa junto a Sango – por favor apúrate."

. Si ya estoy llegando – dijo mientras veía que le faltaba apenas una cuadra. Por favor – dijo – salgan todos de mi oficina y que se quede sola para entregarle el regalo.

. "Bueno Inuyasha. Apúrate por favor"

. Si, si ya estoy en el hall así que salgan rápido! – y le cortó. Apretó el botón del ascensor, y mientras subía guardo el paquete de su mano derecha (los laxantes) en su chaqueta sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, dejando en su mano izquierda el regalo que le iba a entregar a Kagome, los afrodisiacos. (supongo que a estas alturas se dieron cuenta de que el plan de Inu era darle los laxantes a Kagome y no los afrodisiacos, si no se habían dado cuenta ahora se los digo)

Con rapidez salieron de la oficina Sango y Kohaku muertos de la risa. Sango se escondió detrás de un escritorio y Kohaku se quedo en la entrada de la oficina para ver a Inuyasha.

De pronto se abren las puertas de los ascensores dejando ver a un Inuyasha algo agotado.

. Inuyasha, menos mal que llegaste. – dijo actuando como si estuviera apenado – esa mujer realmente es desesperante, te deseo buena suerte con ella.- al tiempo que le daba una palmada de estimulo en el hombro. – Entra, que te está esperando.

. graa-gracias –dijo algo sorprendido. No esperaba que su jefe, que era una persona tan paciente, le dijera que alguien lo desesperaba.

Y entro a la oficina, para ver a su tonta ayudante sentada en SU sillón.

. Veo que te apuraste en llegar de tu cita. – dijo algo divertida Kagome.

. 'Maldita' - pensó Inuyasha. – Claro que me apure, ¿en realidad te creíste eso de la cita? - dijo Inu, pensando que si le hacía dar un ataque de conciencia quizás obtuviera algún tipo de beneficio (ustedes me entienden verdad?).

. Pues... no lo sé – dijo actuado como si se apenara. Inuyasha sintió como si estuviera ganando terreno.

. Ves como eres de desconfiada – dijo seximente. Y se le acerco, colocándose de rodillas frente a ella. – Mira esto es de lo que se trataba mi cita. – dijo colocando cara de cordero degollado (es una expresión aquí. Es como los ojos del gato con botas de shrek 2) – era un simple pretexto –dijo colocándole el regalo en las piernas.

. Es... muy tierno por tu parte –dijo actuando emocionada. Mientras que afuera Kohaku y Sango estaban impresionados. Si Inuyasha eran un buen mentiroso, Kagome lo era el doble, por que hasta Inuyasha se lo creía. Y ellos también, sino hubiera sido que sabían que ese era el plan. Para que Inuyasha se tomara más en serio las cosas.

. Me alegro que te guste – dijo tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de la risa pensando en como estaría al momento de comérselos. Según sabía eran de efecto inmediato.

. Si, gracias de nuevo – dijo Kagome dándole un gran abrazo.

. 'Valla, si que logre adelantar camino, lastima que después me va a odiar, cuando se de cuenta de que son laxantes' – pensó Inuyasha mientras le correspondía el abrazo. Hasta que comenzó a sonar el celular de Kagome.

. Perdón – dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y dejaba el chocolate sobre la mesa, para contestar. - ¿aló?

. "hola mi linda esposa – dijo Houjo – como le fue en su primer día de trabajo"

. Bien – dijo tranquila. – Me fue super bien.

. "Que bueno mi preciosa, por que estoy aquí abajo. Hoy suspendí todas mis citas para estar todo el día contigo –dijo tierno"

. ¿Qué? – dijo asombrada y colocándose de pie de un salto. –Que estas aquí abajo – dijo algo más relajada, al darse cuenta de que Inuyasha había salido de la oficina antes de que pudiera haber escuchado cualquier cosa. – Entonces bajo de inmediato. Adiós Houjo. – dijo y colgó, tomo rápidamente su chaqueta, la cartera y los chocolates y salió disparada de la oficina. Cuando estaba llegando a los ascensores vio a Inuyasha conversando con Kohaku y les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras las puertas se cerraban. Al llegar abajo vio a Sango y se despidió de ella mostrando en su mano el regalo. Al salir vio el auto convertible de su esposo, y se subió rápidamente.

. Hola cariño – la saludo Houjo, mientras le daba un beso en los labios.

. Hola- dijo alegre. – Gracias por pasarme a buscar – dijo mientras dejaba todo en la parte de atrás, dejando los chocolates encima de todo.

. ¿Quién te dio ese regalo? – dijo algo celoso Houjo.

. Me lo dieron como bienvenida en la oficina – mintió Kagome. Si le decía que fue su jefe él era capaz de botarlos a la basura, o comprarle un camión con chocolates, para que no recibiera nada de nadie.

. Mira, que tiernos. – dijo alegre Houjo. –te tengo una sorpresa, vamos a ir a un hotel a comer, es uno que yo mismo diseñe, así que tengo ciertos privilegios en él.

. De verdad? - le encantaba cuando le hacía ese tipo de sorpresas, le hacía recordar a cuando aun estaban de novios y él la invitaba a comer a sitios elegantes.

. Sí, aquí es – dijo mientras la ayudaba a bajar y entrar al hotel.

Era en realidad hermoso. Houjo era un gran arquitecto, y sus edificios eran famosos, por su estilo único.

. Ven entremos – dijo extendiéndole un brazo, para entrar juntos.

Luego de unos pares de horas en el hotel, entre una exquisita comida y una amena conversación.

.Kagome –dijo Houjo – te quería decir que mi sorpresa incluye estadía –dijo algo nervioso. No quería que su mujer lo rechazara en esta ocasión, pero se estaba empezando a desesperar de no poder estar con su mujer, y él no sería capaz de engañarla.

. 'Pobrecito' pensó Kagome. 'Él hizo todo esto por mí, creo que no me queda más que complacerlo' penso resignada. – Que lindo gesto –le dijo, dándole una sonrisa amorosa, como esas que le daba cuando estaban de novios. – Subamos a la habitación, pero antes dame las llaves del auto para ir a buscar todo lo que deje ahí.

. No te preocupes –dijo Houjo –yo traeré todo.

. Trae la chaqueta y los chocolates, para que los comamos juntos.

Luego de que Houjo fue por los chocolates, fueron a la habitación y se recostaron en la cama. Empezaron a conversar mientras comían los chocolates y escuchaban una suave música romántica. Hasta que de pronto Houjo le acaricio la cintura mientras conversaban y se quedaron en profundo silencio, viéndose directo a los ojos. (pueden suponer que los afrodisiacos estaban surtiendo efecto) Con lentitud se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un beso tierno, que con rapidez fue subiendo de tono, llegando a ser algo completamente salvaje. Entre la pasión que estaba despertando en Kagome, y al deseo reprimido por tanto tiempo por Houjo, las cosas estaban muy 'prendidas'. (si alguien no le agrada el lemon, o tiene problemas con un poco de lemon entre Houjo y Kagome no lean lo que sigue hasta donde dice Inuyasha)

Houjo con rapidez iba despojando de sus ropas a Kagome, y ella no se quedaba atrás, también se encontraba ansiosa de estar con su marido.

De un rápido movimiento Houjo saco la blusa que Kagome traía puesta y con algo de bestia saco su sostén. Mientras Kagome con su pierna le acariciaba la pelvis a Houjo. Cuando Houjo la dejo sin nada hacia arriba Kagome invirtió los papeles colocándose ella por encima, mientras besaba todo el pecho de su marido. El roce de los senos de Kagome en su vientre lo tenía vuelto loco, sentía como la sangre corría con rapidez por sus venas, y lo podía apreciar también en Kagome, por que un rubor exquisito cubría sus mejillas. Con demasiada lentitud Kagome fue besando todo el pecho de Houjo, hasta que este no lo resistió y con un rápido movimiento la dejo bajo él. Ella lo veía asombrada y con deseo. Él fue bajando lo último que cubría a su querida, para que fuera completamente de él, su ropa interior. Y ella hizo lo mismo con la ropa de él. Hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos mirándose el uno al otro con una cara que expresaba puro deseo. Y de una rápida embestida Houjo quedo dentro de ella. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo así de fuerte. Se mantuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que Kagome comenzó a moverse bajo de él tratando de que llegara mas a fondo, quería sentirlo completo. Y Houjo comprendiendo los deseos de Kagome empezó a moverse al compás de ella. Y entre gemidos y gemidos, llegaron al clímax, de una manera que Kagome nunca había sentido, era su primer orgasmo y esa energía que sentía la recorría por completo, haciéndola gritar del placer. Houjo, en el mismo estado que ella, solo atino a morderle el hombro provocándole mas placer que el que ya sentían ambos. De ese modo ambos quedaron tendidos abrazados. Estaban tan agitados, pero al mirarse a los ojos comprendieron que no sería el único orgasmo que sentirían por esta noche.

(aclaración: este es el primer orgasmo de Kagome con Houjo. El único que había tenido en toda su vida había sido con Sesshoumaru, antes de que se fuera a China. Más adelante voy a contar eso, en algún recuerdo de Kagome)

.-.-..-.-. Inuyasha.-...-.-.-..-..-...-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-..--.-.

(estaba en el mismo hotel que Houjo y Kagome, de echo estaba en la habitación contigua, junto a Sora (la mina de la mañana) por si acaso estaba recién llegando donde ella, y son aprox las 10 de la noche)

. Hola mi linda –dijo sexy Inuyasha a la joven de cabellos castaños que lo recibió '¿cómo se llamaba? Ahh! Sora' pensó recordando como se llamaba esta chica.

. ¿Que haces aquí? – le dijo seria la joven.

. Pues te vine a ver y... Te traje esto – al tiempo que sacaba la caja de chocolates de su chaqueta, y se lo entregaba.

. Y que paso con tu ayudante –dijo celosa Sora.

. Pues tu dijiste... es ayudante, o sea hombre, y creo que te he dejado claro mis gustos por las mujeres –dijo acorralándola contra la pared.

. Si eso creo –dijo con cara un poco desconfiada, mientras lo apartaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama.

. Ven vamos, comete los chocolates –dijo pensando en que al comérselos caería directo a sus pies. (Recuerden que son laxantes, no afrodisiacos. Esos se los comió Kagome y Houjo)

. Bueno – dijo mientras se los comenzaba a comer – por que no comes conmigo –pregunto amistosa.

. No, lo que pasa es que soy alérgico al chocolate – era verdad, desde pequeño siempre tuvo problemas, en especial para semana santa (por los huevitos).

. Que triste, porque a mí me fascinan –dijo mientras se los comía emocionada.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. A los 15 minutos.-.-..- .-.-.-...--..-.--.-.-..-.-.-.--..

. Auch! –dice de pronto Sora.

. ¿Que te pasa? – dice algo aburrido Inuyasha. Hace quince minutos que esa mujer come que te come los chocolates y nada.

. No es que me empezó a doler el estomago – a lo que sale corriendo al baño.

. ¿Que! -dijo algo enojado, mas bien furioso. Pero de pronto ve la caja y se da cuenta de que era una caja de chocolates normales... no eran afrodisiacos, eran los LAXANTES! 'Maldición' pensó Inuyasha, esa tonta ayudante tenía mucha suerte, y resulta que ahora me volví a perder una noche de 'acción' por culpa de ella... en realidad no era su culpa, sino que era de él, por haber sido tan tonto para confundirse y equivocarse de paquete ... rayos! – gritaba en su mente.

. Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, pero me siento mal! – decía Sora desde el baño.

. No te preocupes, me voy a acostar... – dijo desganado mientras se acostaba. Sin saber lo que le esperaba en la noche (más tarde claro!)

.-.-.-..-continuara!-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Que les pareció este capitulo! Espero que les halla gustado, pporque lo que es yo... estaba muerta de la risa escribiéndolo... pobre Inuyasha, en verdad tiene muy mala suerte. Y Kagome... sucumbió al poder de los afrodisiacos Ajajajaja no sé si actuaran así, pero creo que sí. Espero que me dejen comentarios, y si hay mucha gente que me quiere matar por eso que trato de ser lemon, pero no lo logro, no se enojen, que fue solo por ahora (culpa de los afrodisiacos) y Sora, es alguien inventado para sufrir los efectos de un laxante ajajajajajaj pobre!

Bueno dejen reviews!

ADELANTO DEL PROX CAPITULO!

Inuyasha: valla que están haciendo gozar a la de al lado... pero que rayos ya llevan 2 horas mejor voy a alegar.

Bueno espero que hallan quedado metidos, por que recuerden que al lado esta Kagome y Houjo!

Vale a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Nos leemos pronto!


	4. DeScuBriEnDo A La GriToNa

Hola! perdón por el retraso, no sé que es lo que me esta pasando, pero estoy en una especie de depresión, y no me siento con ánimos de hacer nada, pero absolutamente, ni siquiera de escribir, que es lo que más me gusta. Solo me puedo sentar frente al televisor y hacer zapping, y nada más! ToT.

Bueno, aquí esta este nuevo capitulo de este loco fic...

InFieLeS, EntRE LeYeS Y EscRiTorIos.

Capitulo 4: DeSCuBriEnDo A La GriToNa

Capitulo anterior; Kagome se fue con Houjo a un hotel, a comer y luego a una habitación, los afrodisiacos hicieron lo que les correspondía, y Kagome con Houjo pasarón un buen comienzo de la noche. Por su lado Inuyasha llegó a una habitación junto a la de Kagome y Houjo, para ver a Sora. Le dio los laxantes, y ella se sintio mal de inmediato. Y ella le pidio disculpas, pero creía que no iba a poder hacer nada esa noche. Inuyasha se recostó en la cama que está junto a la pared donde al otro lado está Kagome con Houjo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. con Kagome y Houjo.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. amor... me dio... hambre –dijo entre suspiros, tratando de calmar su respiración que se encontraba demasiado agitada.

. sólo... tenemos... los chocolates... –dijo en igual estado Houjo.

. entonces que te parece si – dijo mientras tomaba los chocolates –los coloco sobre ti, para comerte junto a ellos. –dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

. y despues me toca a mi? –dijo con cara de niño pequeño que le encanta a Kagome.

. sí, y veremos quien come mejor.

Coloco chocolates en todos los puntos que sabía excitaban a su marido. en su pecho, junto a su miembro que estaba erecto, sobre su boca. Con cuidado iba lamiendo alrededor del chocolate, que con el calor corporal se empezaban a derretir. Los presionaba sobre la piel, y luego con cuidado soplaba sobre los chocolates, como si quisiera evitar que se derritieran, pero solo lograba excitar más a Houjo, que se sentía pesado, con el cuerpo ardiendo, pero controlándose, sabiendo que la espera le traería más recompensas.

Cuando Kagome hubo terminado de comerse cada chocolate y lamer todo lo que tenía una pequeña mancha de chocolate, Houjo la tomo de las caderas y la presiono contra él, como queriéndole demostrar en que estado lo tenía. Con fuerza la levanto y la llevo contra la pared. Al mantenerla presionada por todos lados, empezó a mover sus caderas sobre ella, en ocho, y ella solo sentía como se empezaba a excitar a cada roce. Su piel estaba tan sensible, que con cada roce sentía una descarga eléctrica en su interior.

. ahhh –gimió fuerte en su oreja. Apenas resistía los impulsos de gritar, pero creía que esa cordura para resistirse era demasiado, comparado con lo que su Marido la hacía sentir.

. veo... que ...te gusta –dijo entre jadeos Houjo.

Kagome solo atino a suspirar y gemir más fuerte en su oreja. Eso fue un detonante para Houjo, que con fuerza impresionante la tomo desde las rodillas, y la penetró con fuerza. De lo imprevisto del movimiento Kagome apoyo todo su peso, haciendo que entrara más a fondo, y no pudo reprimir más los gritos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

Houjo, notando casi por instinto todo lo que su mujer sentía, la dejo resbalar un poco, para tomarla de nuevo con mayor impulso, logrando sacarle más gemidos que estaban al borde de los gritos. Cuando hizo eso 2 veces más, pudo sentir como las convulsiones del orgasmo se apoderaban del delgado cuerpo de su mujer arrancando pequeños gritos de su garganta, y de los cuales a veces salía el nombre del hombre que le estaba haciendo sentir todo eso, y haciendo el mismo movimiento una vez más, Houjo fue presa de las convulsiones ahora.

Al sentir el peso real de su mujer, camino hasta la cama y se recostó junto a ella. Ambos apenas podían tener claro los pensamientos, y aún después de toda la liberación, siguieron liberando profundos gemidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- con Inuyasha hace 15-20 minutos (aprox. Cuando Houjo estaba con Kagome en lo de los chocolates);.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

. 'todo esto me pasa por ser tan vengativo'- pensaba Inuyasha. – 'si no le hubiera comprado los chocolates a Kagome, quizás ahora estaría disfrutando de un buen momento... ¿estará ella disfrutando de los chocolates, o estará soltera y no tiene con quien?' todas estás preguntas y más le dejaban mucho en que pensar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si era soltera, comprometida o en el peor de los casos casada. Como estaba de moda que las mujeres que eran más independientes pidieran mantener el apellido de soltera, estando casadas, se hacía más difícil reconocer a las disponibles que a las ocupadas.

El silencio embargo a la habitación, y en el fondo Inuyasha agradecía eso, no le interesaba escuchar a la mina con la que quería pasar la noche en el baño.

Pero ese silencio profundo que había en la habitación, se vio interrumpido por algunos sonidos que provenían de la pared contigua a la cama. Acercando más la oreja para escuchar mejor que era lo que sucedía, de pronto escucho gemidos.

. '¿gemidos?' –pensó. Al parecer había quienes podían disfrutar de la noche. Y no tenían tanta mala suerte como él.

Cada vez escuchaba más fuerte todo lo que sucedía en la pieza del lado, pero le resultó divertido, quizás hasta agradable los primeros 5 minutos, por que le servía de consuelo. Pero cuando ya llevaban 15 minutos, y no se detenían y era peor, por que la mujer hasta parecía que gritara, ya no le agradaba. Aunque se volteara, y se cubriera la cabeza con las sabanas, aún podía escuchar parte de los sonidos. Ahora hasta tener buen oído era una condena.

Cuando sintio que los gemidos empezaban a bajar de intensidad, y el silencio se volvía a tomar la habitación, se apresuro en ponerse de pie. Sin saber exactamente que era lo que iba a hacer le dijo a Sora que saldría un momento y que de inmediato volvería.

Al salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la habitación que estaba al lado de la suya, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, había algo que le decía que no entrara, pero no era un cobarde que se dejara asustar por presentimientos, así que espero un par de minutos, pensando en que quizás la pareja que aún estaba algo agitada primero tendría que descansar un poco para poder abrir la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. con Kagome y Houjo.-..-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. amor –dijo suave Houjo junto al oído de Kagome – gracias, ha sido lo mejor. –mientras que le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

. para mí también fue increíble –le respondió acariciando la cabeza.

. creo que estoy tan caansado –dijo en un bostezo –que me vas a quedar debiendo el comerme los chocolates sobre ti.

. pues eso tiene solución, los guardamos, y en nuestra casa te los puedes comer, aunque si me secuestras sería mejor. –mientras una sonrisa acompaño a las últimas palabras. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos, tratando de demostrar que todo lo que hace poco vivieron fue tan exquisito, y que había sido real.

A Kagome el sueño la empezo a vencer, además que al otro día tendría que ir a trabajar, y no se podía descuidar, tenía que demostrarle al tonto de su jefe que ella era la mejor de todos.

. amor –murmuro Houjo –descansa, yo te quiero ver dormir.

.bueno, hasta mañana... amor –dijo antes de caer rendida a los brazos dulces de su marido. La emoción invadió el corazón de Houjo, nunca le decía amor. Ella siempre le llamaba por su nombre, nunca de otra forma más dulce. Pero aunque fuera solo su nombre, de sus labios sonaba hermoso. Y nunca se lo había reclamado.

De pronto unos golpes suaves en la puerta lo sacaron de su silencio.

Cubrió con una sabana a Kagome y él se coloco el pijama que le daban en el hotel.

Al abrir la puerta quedo de frente a un hombre joven que debía tener la misma edad que él tal vez, con unos ojos dorados, y que lo miraban fijamente. El hombre que lo observaba se comenzó a sonrojar cada vez más. Y Houjo seguía sin entender nada.

. dígame que se le ofrece –dijo reprimiendo un bostezo Houjo.

. bueno... estee... yo... – y levantó la mirada de golpe clavándola unos segundos en la habitación, lo suficiente para ver que una mujer estaba dormida en la cama apenas cubierta con una sabana. – quería decirle estee... –y al ver que el hombre de la habitación comenzaba a cerrar los ojos cada vez por más tiempo se dio el lujo de mirar más atentamente a la mujer que por un momento, sin haber conocido, deseo haber tenido junto a él, para hacerla gritar y gozar como ninguna.

Quedó mirando su espalda, que se veía desde su posición, bastante hermosa, blanca y de apariencia suave. Luego miró sus caderas que las encontró de un buen tamaño, el perfecto para acoplarse en perfecta armonía. Vio su pelo oscuro, negro parecía que era, largo hasta media espalda. Y deseo poder haber visto su cara. Por un instante pensó si acaso sería una prostituta, si asi era podría buscarla después, y al ver el suelo quedo mirando unas prendas que le resultaba familiar... una camisa negra, una falda negra, y una chaqueta roja.

. 'donde he visto esas ropas? no lo puedo recordar'- y al mirar de nuevo a la mujer, se dio cuenta de que había girado sobre la cama, dejando mostrar parte de su pecho, que sin mostrar nada, le resultaba hermoso. Y subió por el mentón, que lo encontró fino y perfecto. Hasta observar el rostro completo, y casi se cayó de la impresión. Del movimiento tan brusco Houjo que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido de pie, lo quedó mirando con rostro soñoliento y le reitero la pregunta.

. dígame, en que lo puedo ayudar... es que sabe tengo algo de sueño y me quiero acostar.

. no, solo le quería decir que si podía evitar meter tanta bulla, es que yo también quiero dormir. –le dijo cortante, pero de buenas maneras.

. bueno –sonrío con cara de alegría – usted debe saber que algunas cosas son así –dijo riendo. Y luego agrego –no se preocupe, que ahora vamos solo a dormir. Hasta mañana –y cerro la puerta.

Inuyasha no cabía dentro de su asombro. Esa tonta ayudante, había logrado excitarlo sin siquiera mirarla, lograba que sus gemidos se escucharan a través de las paredes. Y lo peor es que le daba cierta rabia el que no fuera él el que lograra hacerla gritar de ese modo. Quizás no eran celos hacia ella, si no que al hombre que la disfrutó.

. ya no puedo estar tranquilo, resulta que esa tonta si tuvo con quien compartir los chocolates. Arrggg! Que rabia! – no podía sacar de su cabeza el rostro de ella completamente relajado y el del tonto que la acompañaba también. – mejor voy a la barra a tomarme algo.

.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. CONTINUARÁ.-.-..-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

espero que les halla gustado, salió un poco corto pero espero que haya salido bueno. Si queiren dejarme reclamos o lo que sea plis en un reviews! Estaba súper deprimida por que no me dejaron muchos reviews en total fueron como tres o cuatro y me dio pena, por que yo creí que este fic era bueno. De todos modos GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJAN SIEMPRE REVIEWS!

Muchos besos!

PiRi-ChAn.antikikio (muerte a la maldita! Espera... no se puede xq ya está muerta xD, pero no importa entonces tortura a la maldita!)

Prox capitulo: inu: ella era mi tonta ayudante, la misma que yo molestaba cuamdo chico. ... si antes sufrió veremos como le va ahora.

(va a ser algo por ese estilo. Quizás sufra algunos cambios según los reviews q me dejen , si es que me dejan ToT (la depresión me tiene mal)


	5. bebiendo demasiado

Hola a todos los queridos lectores! Bueno creo que estoy muy emocionada, por todos estos capítulos, ¡y no sé por qué! XD ajajaajjaajjaaj bueno, espero que todo este capitulo les parezca bueno, y gomen ne por la demora, pero creo que vale la pena... o no? (Soy insegura! XD)

Aclaración (hace tiempo que no la ponía): '...' pensamientos

. Hola blablabla - conversaciones.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, ni ninguno de los demás personajes, porque créanme que si no hace rato mataba a Kikio y dejaba a Inu con Kagome y Sango con Miroku y yo con Sessho e Inuyasha (sería su amante XDD) XD

Aquí va!

InFieLeS: EntRE LeYeS Y EsCRiToRioS

Capitulo 5: bebiendo demasiado.

Capitulo anterior: luego de que Kagome cayera bajo el influjo de los chocolates afrodisiacos, y metiera mucho ruido en la pieza junto a Houjo, Inuyasha que se encontraba en la pieza del lado, incomodo por todos los sonidos, fue a pedir si podía bajar un poco el volumen. Pero su sorpresa fue gigante al ver que la mujer capaz de emitir tales sonidos no era mas que su "tonta" asistente. Enojado se retiro luego de hablar con Houjo, sin rumbo.

;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;- Con Inuyasha -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;---;;-;-;-;--;-

Con fuerza apretaba el botón del ascensor, parecía que estuviera huyendo de ese lugar, de esa habitación maldita a la que se le ocurrió reclamar por la bulla.

. Maldito ascensor!- masculló. Estaba tan enojado, sorprendido, anonadado, y tantas cosas más, por que su tonta asistente había logrado pasar una noche endemoniadamente buena, y él tuvo que contentarse con las sobras, que era haber escuchado lo bien que la pasó.

Al fin llegó el ascensor, lo que fue una fortuna, porque si no... hubiera tenido que pagar el arreglo del botón, que tanto presionarlo casi lo rompió.

. Rápido, rápido –murmuraba mientras presionaba por quinta vez el botón hacia el primer piso. "Lo que necesito en este preciso momento es un whisky" y al abrirse las puertas, se dirigió al bar del hotel, en el que había estado esta mañana, disfrutando con la tipa de la habitación... " ¿cómo se llamaba?... ahh! Sora! Es una lastima que se halla comido todos los chocolates, si no, ahora estaría bien con ella, pasando un buen momento... ...igual que la tonta" y de solo pensar en ella, sus ojos fulguraron con un matiz de rabia.

Al llegar junto al barman lo miró con algo de rabia aun en sus ojos.

. Me da un whisky doble –y al ver que estaba apunto de ponerle hielo dijo rápido- sin hielo, por favor –agregó suavizando su tono, el joven que atendía de barman no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Luego miró por si había alguien más en el bar, logrando solo ver a una joven pareja que estaban sentadas en una mesa... parecían muy enamorados, y vio como la joven le sonreía a su pareja enseñándole el anillo. ´una mujer menos para disfrutar, y un hombre que entra a la esclavitud´ pensó dando un suspiro.

. tome – dijo el barman, entregándole el vaso con el exquisito liquido. –Debe estar bastante aproblemado como para venir al bar del hotel y pedir un trago fuerte para empezar. –dijo amable.

. Pues mas o menos –dijo Inuyasha. –Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, abogado –dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

. Y yo soy Shippo Kitsu, el barman de turno esta noche –dijo riendo. –Pues... en cierto modo agradezco que estés aquí, porque si no... estaría tocando el violín a esos tórtolos –dijo señalando con la mirada a los jóvenes que ahora estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso.

. Yo también querría estar con compañía en estos momentos si estuviera en tus zapatos. –dijo riendo. El joven que se presentó como Shippo debía tener unos 20 años con mucha suerte, de seguro trabajaba medio tiempo para costearse los estudios. Su sonrisa amable era apoyada por unos brillantes ojos verdes, que invitaban al relajo... algo muy conveniente en un barman pensó.

. Menos mal que te veo más animado –dijo suave –ya creí que te tendría que poco menos que llevar a tu habitación completamente borracho –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

. ajajaja pues, por eso venía, me quería emborrachar. –dijo riendo aun más.

. Entonces dame el numero de tu habitación para llevarte después –dijo en broma.

. En la habitación 7890 –contestó riendo.

.Ok, déjame anotarlo –y lo anotó en un trozo de servilleta. – Ahora si puedes tomar lo que quieras ajajaja.

. No importa cuanto tome, de todas formas no voy a olvidar lo que pasó, además que mañana la veo en la oficina. –dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud, a una de desgano, y quizás muy en el fondo, pero muy muy muy en el fondo... desolación con pena.

. Valla, así que problemas de faldas –dijo respondiendo Shippo.

. ¿Y como supiste? –preguntó asombrado Inuyasha.

. Por que dijiste _mañana la veo en la oficina... _**la **veo. O sea mujer – dijo con aire de razonamiento.

. Valla no me di cuenta ni de lo que dije. –dijo algo avergonzado Inuyasha.

. No! No te preocupes, yo tengo una capacidad llamada memoria y comprensión especial auditiva. Y es que tengo una mejor memoria auditiva, y una especial comprensión, 5 veces más rápida que la persona normal. –dijo algo tímido, no era que le avergonzara, pero igual no le gustaba fanfarronear.

. Guau! Que buena característica –dijo emocionado Inuyasha.

. Pues cuando se trabaja en un bar igual sirve, nunca olvido que fue lo que me pidió un cliente. –dijo riendo.

. Ajajaja. Pues si tienes razón los míos son problemas de faldas, pero este es más molesto que de lo de costumbre. Otro por favor – dijo mostrándole el vaso vacío.

. Toma –dijo entregándoselo -¿por qué es más molesto?

. Por que el problema es con mi asistente. Entró hoy a trabajar, y ya me a hecho tantas jugarretas, que me desespera.

. ¿Y por que no la echas? –dijo simple Shippo.

. No puedo –dijo con una mueca –la contrató exclusivamente el presidente de la compañía, y yo no tengo derecho alguno para despedirla.

. Y si la contrató el jefe, por que no la tiene él de asistente?

. No sé si escuchaste de un caso famoso de abuso sexual hace poco tiempo, una semana con suerte. –dijo bajito Inuyasha.

.Pues claro que sí, la joven que fue violada era una prima de un amigo, y él estaba muy afectado por todo, según él me decía, no creía mucho en el abogado, por que era un poco irresponsable, y casi nunca lo podían ubicar cuando se le necesitaba. Pero quedó sorprendido cuando logró ganar el caso. Él ya lo consideraba perdido, y se iba a cambiar de ciudad junto con su prima para evitar represalias. –dijo suave Shippo.

. Pues de verdad me duele que no confíen en mi, pero nunca he perdido un caso. –dijo con aire dolido.

. En... entonces... tú eres _ese _abogado? –dijo algo avergonzado al ver la afirmación de Inuyasha. –lo siento mucho no quise hablar así de ti... lo siento –dijo dando varias reverencias.

. No te preocupes, pero el que decía eso era tu amigo, así que no hay problema.

. Bueno y que tiene que ver todo esto con lo de tu asistente?

. Es que el señor Naraku, el presidente, se enteró de que no me encontraban nunca, y que podría haber perdido el caso y me la contrató antes de que yo le pudiera alegar. Estaba realmente enojado, me dijo **_"_** **_tú debes ser de los pocos abogados con muchos casos y todos invictos, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de que falles ni una vez, por lo que te contraté una abogada que es muy buena, pero nueva y no quiero ningún problema con ella. Ninguno, en especial de los que tú sueles cometer" – _**me dijo con cara de "no te vayas a involucrar con ella sentimentalmente"

. Así que entonces por eso te la contrataron... –dijo serio Shippo.

. Sí –dijo desganado – el problema, es que ella me cayó mal, y por tratar de hacerle una broma, se me devolvió y la que la paso bien fue ella y mal yo. – suspiró.

. ¿Y que broma fue?

. Le quería regalar laxantes, y se me confundió el paquete con el que le iba a dar a una amiga.

. Y que tiene que le hallas dado el paquete cambiado, si al final ella se comió unos chocolates normales.

. Es que a mi "amiga" le di los laxantes, y ella, o sea mi asistente, se comió unos que eran afrodisiacos, y resulta que ahora ella lo pasó excelente con un tipo, y yo me tuve que contentar con escuchar todo el ruido que metió, ¡por que más encima, ella vino a este hotel, y estaba en la pieza junto a la mía!

. Mmm... eso si que es tener mala suerte –dijo reprimiendo una risa Shippo.

. Dímelo a mí... dame otro. –dijo Inuyasha.

. Toma, pero ¿cual es el problema de encontrarla con otro? –dijo inocente Shippo.

. ¿Qué! –dijo asombrado Inuyasha –no insinúes que me gusta, además... ella es muy linda, perfectas caderas, una modelo, pero es endemoniadamente mala –dijo serio – nunca saldría con alguien así, solo sería por una noche, y la mantendría con la boca amarrada por que mete tanto ruido, como chancho que están matando. – dijo riendo.

. Ajajaja, si... alguna vez, cuando iba al campo de una tía, escuche como mataban a uno. ¿De verdad grita tanto? –dijo incrédulo Shippo.

. Cuándo era más joven y gané uno de mis primeros casos, la señora tenía un fundo, y me invitó a comer a su casa, incluyendo ver como mataban a la cena, que era un cerdo, ¡y te puedo jurar que ella le gana al cerdo! – dijo muerto de la risa.

. Guau! –dijo asombrado.

De ese modo siguieron por un buen rato hablando de Kagome, y riéndose de distintas cosas. Pero una hora más tarde...

...-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. rato mas tarde...

. Hip! (sonido de los curaditos) ¿cómo... cómo que hooora ess? –dijo muerto de curado.

. Son la 1:30. –dijo con algo de sueño el joven Shippo.

. Oh... hip! Que taaarde... –dijo colocando su cabeza sobre el mesón. –Mejor me duermo. Hip!

. Noo! Espera, yo te llevo a tu pieza. – dijo Shippo dándose la vuelta sujentándolo por debajo de los brazos. Al ver que venía su amigo al cambio del turno –te puedes quedar Ryu, es que lo voy a ir a dejar a su habitación.

. Bueno, yo me quedo –dijo Ryu.

. Me das la servilleta que tiene el numero. –dijo apenas el pequeño Shippo.

. Mejor te digo el numero... es la habitación 7890. Suerte! –dijo viendo como se alejaba tambaleándose con el joven que llevaba sujetado por los brazos.

;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;

. pues hasta que llegamos. –murmuró Shippo viendo como estaba durmiendo Inuyasha apoyado en el suelo junto a la pared. – Esta es la habitación 7890 –dijo frente a la puerta con los dorados números. –con eso comenzó a revisarle los bolsillos dándose cuenta con horror que Inuyasha no tenía llaves de la pieza. Con algo de temor se atrevió a golpear la puerta.

. Hola –dijo una joven que se notaba apenas había conseguido recién dormirse.- ¿qué sucede? –dijo algo preocupada, sin darse cuenta que Inuyasha estaba durmiendo junto a la puerta en el suelo.

. Es que el señor Inuyasha bajó al bar, y... pues... tomó mucho... por eso lo traigo a la habitación. –dijo mostrando a Inuyasha dormido junto a la puerta.

. Ohh! Por favor éntrelo, no me había dado cuenta... –y con cuidado lo tomaron entre los dos. –Dejémoslo sobre la cama. –y con cuidado lo dejaron sobre la mullida cama.

. Muchas gracias – dijo la joven, - otra persona no se toma la molestia de traerlo. Gracias –dijo entregándole un billete de 20 dólares. –Gracias –repitió y lo acompaño a la puerta. Y al cerrarla su mirada se volvió con algo de rabia y murmuro –maldición Inuyasha. No creo que todo esto halla sido porque no pasé la noche con él, ¿o sí?

Y con algo de pesadez se acostó junto al inerte cuerpo de Inuyasha. Desde medio metro de distancia podía oler a la perfección el penetrante aroma a whisky, y la pesada respiración se podía escuchar claramente. Y en la penumbra podía ver una tonta sonrisa que se mantenía en sus suaves y rosados labios.

. quizás mañana no tengas esa tonta sonrisa –murmuró resentida Sora. Y dándose media vuelta en la cama se quedó dormida.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

. Auch! –se pudo oír lastimosamente en la habitación.

. No te quejes tanto, que fuiste tú solo quien se fue a meter al bar. Y yo tuve que pasar la vergüenza de recibirte. Pobre joven que te trajo. –dijo la mujer mientras le seguía tirando agua fría con los dedos en el rostro.

. Por favor detente! –dijo Inuyasha tratando de taparse con las sabanas, que la joven hábilmente le quitó.

. No! Te tienes que levantar para ir a la oficina! Es mejor que te vallas y no te vuelvas a acercar a mí en un buen tiempo – dijo con furia al tiempo que se encerraba en el baño –ándate a tu departamento a bañarte! –le gritó por última vez.

. hhmm –suspiró cansadamente –arrggg! Me duele tanto la cabeza –murmuró mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación. Como no se dio cuenta de todo lo que tomó en el bar, pero que podía decir, la conversación era agradable en especial; porque solo hablaba de - ... Kagome –dijo al ver la habitación junto a la que acababa de salir.

Con sigilo se acercó a la puerta y colocó su oído para tratar de escuchar algo. Quizás era una devora hombres y estaba de nuevo con el tipo de la noche pensó.

Y de pronto se abrió la puerta chocando contra un suave pecho que vestía con el traje común de las mucamas.

. lo siento –murmuró algo avergonzado Inuyasha.

. está buscando a alguien –dijo algo sonrojada por el contacto que tuvo con el joven.

. sí... o sea no... este... la pareja que estaba temprano ya se retiró del hotel –le preguntó.

. sí, se retiraron temprano. –dijo suave la joven.

. bueno... gracias –dijo galante el abogado –si alguna vez me necesitas, me buscas –y le introdujo una tarjeta de presentación en el bolsillo del pecho. –adios! – y salió corriendo.

Al llegar al ascensor se detuvo, sintiendo la cabeza apuntó de estallar.

. 'maldita asistente, me ganó y se fue antes que yo' pensó enojado Inuyasha.

;--;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; con Kagome una hora y algo antes. -;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-p;

Con suavidad abrió los ojos al sentir como le depositaban suaves besos en todo el rostro.

. ahh –bostezó con delicadeza –hola Houjo –le dijo con suavidad mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. Se sentía repuesta y con mucha energía, como si lo de anoche la hubiera recargado completamente. 'quizás no es tan malo como pensé, además que lo de anoche solo lo había sentido una sola vez, y fue con Sesshoumaru... a pesar de que después de que él se fue estuve con otras personas nunca volví a sentir lo mismo pensaba Kagome.

. ´que lastima... ya no soy su "amor" ´ pensó Houjo. – buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste?

. bien, y tú?

. en perfectas condiciones, y por eso pedí que trajeran el desayuno a la habitación, para que lo tomemos juntos y compartamos un rato mas –dijo con tono cariñoso.

. claro, que tierno –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. –ven comamos que se enfría –dijo alegre.

De ese modo tomaron en un ambiente de completa tranquilidad el exquisito desayuno que había pedido Houjo.

. Kagome, cuando terminemos te llevo a la casa, para que nos cambiemos de ropa –dijo Houjo de pronto.

. claro, no vamos a ir igual que ayer –dijo con una sonrisa.

. ayer ni siquiera recordaste que dejaste tu auto en la oficina –dijo riendo Houjo.

. ohh! Es verdad, lo olvide completamente.

. no te preocupes que yo lo mande a buscar y ya debe estar en la casa.

. gracias! – y de ese modo terminaron el exquisito desayuno. Se vistieron y salieron rapidamente en dirección a su casa.

.-.--.--..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a la casa encontraron todo tal cual lo habían dejado el día anterior. Cada uno tomó su camino, uno a su tina con hidromasajes y la otra a su ducha, simple pero hermosa.

. como sucedió todo ayer fue realmente apasionante –dijo mientras se lavaba el pelo –nunca lo había sentido excepto con Sesshoumaru, esas veces con él fueron lo mas especial que le habían ocurrido, porque aparte de ser con la persona que mas amaba y ha amado en su vida, él tenía una forma única de llevarla al éxtasis, de una forma suave, con amor infinito, y cierta rudeza en el momento justo que correspondía.

. pero esta vez con Houjo fue distinta –murmuró –fue salvaje, y apasionada, me llevó a lugares que no conocía, pero predomino la fiereza. –' ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿en qué momento empezó a comparar a Sesshoumaru con Houjo? Quizás era porque fue la primera vez que sintió lo mismo con él que con su ex –novio.

Y un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

. Kagome, apurate! O vas a llegar atrasada. Yo me voy amor, te esperó en la tarde! –dijo con dulzura Houjo.

. Bueno Houjo, voy a tratar de llegar temprano que te valla bien! –le respondió.

. mmm... –suspiro Kagome al salir de la ducha –aún tengo tiempo –y con calma llegó a la pieza y sacó ropa, cumpliendo con el mismo ritual de todos los dias.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; con Inuyasha-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

Al subir al auto aun tenía ese dolor penetrante de cabeza, pero no podría hacer nada, excepto que al llegar a la oficina le pidiese a Sango un café bien cargado.

Con lentitud subió al ascensor, al llegar a su departamento se metió con ropa y todo a la ducha, al desprenderse de cada una de las prendas se comenzó a sentir levemente mejor.

. ¿cómo fui capaz de emborracharme solo por ver a esa asistente con otro tipo? –dijo en voz alta pegándole a la pared. – tengo demasiados problemas o mala suerte... con todo lo de los chocolates y no poder disfrutar bien eso me hizo sentir mal –dijo sin preocuparse, alegre de encontrar motivo a sus problemas.

Al salir de la ducha se vistió con prisa o se le haría tarde y por ningun motivo quería que su tonta asistente tuviera motivos para saber que el pasó mala noche.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; en la oficina ;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

. Hola Sango! –dijo alegre Kagome -¿cómo estás? –dijo mientras se daba vuelta al mostrador y le daba un gran beso.

. Bien –dijo algo asombrada –pero creo que a ti te fue mejor con el chico que te vino a buscar ayer ¿o no?

. pues... se puede decir que si –dijo sonrojada. –Inuyasha aun no ha llegado –dijo Kagome.

. No ha llegado, según me comentó Miroku... estee... el señor Mushino que al parecer tenía una cita en la noche... y comúnmente cuando eso ocurre él llega un poco atrasado. –dijo excusandolo.

. No importa! Hoy estoy contenta, y no me interesa si viene o no. Bueno voy a subir a la oficina –dijo despidiendose con la mano.

. ¿cómo lo habrá pasado de bien Kagome que esta tan alegre? – suspiró al ver que se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

. pues si tú quieres lo puedes pasar mejor que ella –dijo una voz sexy a sus espaldas.

. Señor Mushino! –dijo alga asombrada Sango –por favor déjese de molestarme. –dijo enojada la recepcionista.

. pero Sango! –dijo el joven –si tu lo deseas yo te dejo con la misma sonrisa que ella. –dijo intentando por última vez.

. retirese por favor –dijo seria Sango –no olvide que puedo hablar con Inuyasha para algun juicio –dijo en broma.

. está bien! Entendí! –dijo mirando a una hermosa joven que acababa de entrar a la empresa. – señorita! ¿A quien desea ver? –dijo dejando completamente sola a la pobre Sango.

. maldito mujeriego... –murmuró con dolor y rabia al verlo alejarse. Pero como si Miroku la hubiese escuchado al darse la vuelta con la mujer le volteo el rostro y le guiñó un ojo.

En ese preciso momento se abren las puertas dejando ver a un alto y fornido hombre que tenía unos brillantes ojos dorados, ocultados por unas gafas oscuras.

. hola Sango –saludó Inuyasha a la recepcionista.

. hola –respondio cortante.

. ¿qué pasó? Acaso Miroku de nuevo salió con una mujer –dijo riendo Inuyasha.

. pues sí! Y ya estoy aburrida que use la empresa como motel... –dijo mirando sorprendida a Inuyasha por lo que acababa de decir. –lo siento, sé que es un jefe pero no puedo evitarlo. Tiene el descaró de coquetearle a todas –dijo sin darse cuenta que la sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció al oir eso.

. y que tiene de malo coquetear. –dijo mirando a Sango directo a los ojos.

. arrggg! Se me olvida que ustedes dos están cortados por la misma tijera –dijo desesperada Sango.

. buen, voy a hacer como que no escuche eso... pero dime ¿ya llegó Kagome?

. sí... –pero fue interrumpida por el gruñido de su amigo al oír eso. 'si no le gustó oír eso menos le va a gustar saber que llego toda alegre' pensó correctamente Sango.

. bueno adiós –dijo con una seña de la mano y subio a los ascensores.

. al parecer no pasó buena noche como decía Miroku –suspiró Sango. –esperemos que no se ponga a pelear con Kagome.

Mientras con Inuyasha

Al entrar en **SU **oficina vio con horror como Kagome estaba limpiando **SU **escritorio. estaba recostada sobre el escritorio dejando ver bastante con el escote de la blusa que traía puesta, pero eso solo lo hizo recordar como la vio y peor como la escucho en la noche anterior.

. se puede saber que estás haciendo! –preguntó enojado Inuyasha.

. pues estaba limpiando tu escritorio, es que era desagradable ver todo ese desorden –dijo inocente y con una sonrisa en el rostro Kagome.

. pues no lo hagas! Es **mi **escritorio! –dijo quitandole de las manos el basurero –a mi me gusta así! –dijo y volteando todo el contenido arrojandolo sobre el escritorio que estaba completamente limpio.

. pero... pero... –dijo aturdida Kagome –YO HIZE TODO ESTO PARA TI Y ASÍ ME PAGAS! –dijo enojada.

. pues yo no te lo pedí –dijo testarudo Inuyasha.

. eres... eres... –decía mientras que sus ojos quedaban ocultos en la chasquilla –ERES UN MALDITO INVESÍL QUE SE CREE SUPERIOR! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos viendolo con una furia inigualable. –TODO LO HIZE PARA QUE NOS LLEVARAMOS BIEN!

. feh! –dijo Inuyasha

pero eso fue lo que colmo a Kagome y con rapidez se dio vuelta y salió dando un portazo tremendo a la puerta.

. que te valla bien! –gritó Inuyasha. No podía creer que esa asistente le halla dicho tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

. se ve que tiene buenos pulmones- murmuro recordando lo de la noche anterior.

. arrggg! – y sentándose junto al minibar que tenia junto a sus escritorio sacó un vaso y se lo sirvió lleno de whisky

. maldita asistente –murmuró y empezo a recordar la sonrisa que le dedico al entrar en la oficina.

. claro, como ayer lo paso tan bien ahora anda sonriendo por cualquier cosa –mascullaba. De solo recordar cada cosa que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo con esa "maldita asistente" como él la llamaba. Su hermosa figura, sus gemidos y su sonrisa...

. maldita! –dijo tomandose ya el tercer vaso de whisky sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ya para el cuarto vaso no tomó mas porque se le acabo la botella.

. demonios –ahora además tendría que comprar una nueva botella.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;- con Kagome ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

. no llores más –le decía suave junto al oído Sango. Al verla pasar tan rápido hacia el baño se preocupó, y prefirió seguirla. Cuando la vio llorando en el baño desconsoladamente se sintió tan mal, ¿como era posible que una joven que cuando llegó estaba tan feliz, se haya puesto a llorar tan desconsoladamente en tan poco tiempo?

. pero... pero –hipaba la pobre Kagome.

. dime que fue lo que sucedió –dijo suave Sango.

. es que yo quise darle una sorpresa a Inuyasha, en consideración de que cayó en la broma de la llamada de Kohaku, y se me ocurrió limpiarle el escritorio, pero... –y reventó a llorar de nuevo.

. calmate un poco –le decía Sango acariciandole la negra cabellera. –dime que más pasó.

. pues que al verme limpiando me gritó que que estaba haciendo en **su **escritorio y me quitó el basurero y tiró toda la basura de nuevo. –dijo ya casi por completo calmada.

. no te preocupes, pero ese maldito lo va a pagar bien caro d-ji enojada Sango.

. no creo que sea necesario –dijo con una débil sonrisa Kagome. – por que yo le grité que era un invesil que se creía superior.

. de verdad le dijiste eso? –preguntó asombrada Sango. Viendo como Kagome asentía sin comprender mucho. –lo que sucede es que según él mismo me ha contado, nunca ninguna mujer le ha gritado si no es más que cuando está... tú sabes... con una mujer –dijo avergonzada Sango.

. ahh –dijo, pero al comprender del todo las palabras se comenzó a reír sin parar, contagiando a Sango. –bueno, me alegra haber sido la primera ajajajaj.

Y de ese modo Kagome dejo de llorar por el tonto de su jefe y con una sonrisa subió de nuevo a la oficina, que ahora que lo pensaba era tanto de Inuyasha como de ella.

Luego volvio más alegre a su oficina, le había dicho a Sango que no dejaría que él la amragara. Y estaba dispuesta a eso cuando va a entrar as la oficina.

. Inuyasha! –dijo asombrada al verlo sentado con la botella de whisky vacía sobre el escritorio.

. Maldita asistente –masculló al verla, y con paso inseguro se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la joven.

. ¿como pudiste tomartela toda? –dijo con horror tomando la botella y tirándola al basurero, sin tomar la menor atención al abogado que la miraba con ojos extraños.

. dime poor quee –dijo bajo Inuyasha.

. ¿qué que? –dijo sin entender nada Kagome.

. quiero saber si de verdad tienes tan buenos pulmones –dijo sujentandola de improviso por la cintura, y tirandose sobre ella en el sillón.

. Inuyasha... por favor dejame –dijo sin saber que hacer.

. vamos! – dijo soplándole parte del aliento con olor a whisky –quiero escucharte gemir. –dijo con la vista nublada.

. por favor dejame –rogaba a Inuyasha, sabía que si estuviese en sus cinco sentidos no haría eso, tambien sabía que era un pervertido, y que de seguro solo era por eso que la molestaba con eso de gemir.

. por que no lo quieres hacer? –dijo con aire dolido –acaso te soy desagradable?

. no, es solo que... – pero fue interrumpida por un beso, corto pero que la dejo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo inquieta... 'como si quisiera más' pensó horrorizada, eso no era posible, él era su jefe y se podría decir que la estaba poco menos que violando.

. dime acaso eso no te gusta? –dijo Inuyasha, grabando en su memoria esa imagen de una Kagome algo ruborizada y agitada, con sus ojos brillando.

. ... –no podía articular ninguna palabra.

. Kagome por que te pones borrosa? –preguntó totalmente inocente Inuyasha.

. 'este es el momento' pensó Kagome y con una fuerza sobrehumana logro sacarse de encima a un asustado y sorprendido Inuyasha. Que al estar completamente borracho perdió todo equilibrio logrando que al caer del sillón se pegase con una de las patas, justo en la ceja.

Con rapidez Kagome se puso de pie y se coloco junto a Inuyasha.

. ¿por qué no siento su respiración? –decía preocupada Kagome, y es que cuando sintió el golpe de la cabeza de Inuyasha se asustó mucho.

. por favor despierta – susurraba asustadisima. –por favor despierta- mientras que con unos papeles le tiraba algo de aire. - ¿qué hagó! Piensa, piensa... – y en ese instante recordó que Sango le había dicho que Miroku Mushino era amigo de Inuyasha, de seguro él podría ayudarla. Con cuidado le corrió el pelo a Inuyasha del rostro y murmuró un vuelvo pronto y salió corriendo en dirección de la oficina del señor Mushino.

Al llegar estaba tan agitada, que espero un poco en la puerta para entrar, pero al recordar a Inuyasha inconsciente en el piso golpeo con fuerza y entró, viendo como Miroku estaba con una joven sentada en sus piernas.

. estee... Kagome que sucede –preguntó algo incomodó colocandose de pie y dejando sentada a la joven.

. 'no tengo tiempo de preocuparme de lo que sea que este haciendo' pensó – señor Miroku... usted es amigo de Inuyasha? Verdad? –y al ver que Miroku asentía sin entender Kagome lo tomo de la mano y murmurando un disculpas a la joven que se quedo sentada sin entender nada, lo sacó corriendo de las oficinas.

. me podrías decir que sucede –dijo soltandose del agarre de la mano de Kagome.

. no hay tiempo, Inuyasha está inconsciente en su oficina –dijo con cara de susto Kagome.

. ¿qué! –gritó Miroku, y en ese momento salió corriendo. Llegando con una rapidez superior a la de Kagome, quien llegó un poco más tarde.

Al llegar se sentó a su lado observando el rostro de Inuyasha, se veía que se pego en la ceja... ´de seguro mañana va a tener un moretón horrible´ pensó.

. Kagome... que fue lo que sucedió? –preguntó lago mas relajado al ver que no había peligro.

. estee... no sé, cuando yo llegue el ya estaba así de borracho, y pues... - "no lo puedo perjudicar" -pensó Kagome, él no lo hizo consciente de todo. – que al pararse se cayó y se pegó con una de las patas del sillón.

. traeme cualquier trago –dijo Miroku.

. ¿qué! –gritó asombrada -¿como?

. hacelo –repitió Miroku tranquilo, sabía que era algo raro que le pidiera algo así, y se daba cuenta de que el solo esta dormido.

. aquí está –dijo sin entender nada Kagome.

. mira –dijo como si le estuviera explicandole una lección, tomó algo de vodka y sacó su pañuelo, mojandolo un poco, luego lo pasó por la nariz de Inuyasha, logrando que reaccionara un poco.

. Inuyasha estas bien –preguntó Miroku, Kagome se mantenía algo alejada, no quería interrumpir a Miroku.

. si... y donde está la asistente. –dijo algo debil Inuyasha. Al instante Kagome palidecio. De nada serviria haber ocultado la verdad si ahora él la revelaba.

. ella está aquí.- dijo tranquilo Miroku.

. lo siento –murmuro antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

. señor Miroku gracias de verdad me asuste mucho –dijo Kagome.

. bueno no se preocupe, yo ahora lo llevare a su departamento –dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de la joven –no se preocupe, que lo voy a sacar por detrás para que no lo vean en este estado... despues de todo es mi amigo, y no quiero que lo echen por esto.

. gracias de nuevo –dijo Kagome.

Al verlos marcharse por el pasillo, se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo a la oficina.

.-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; CoNtinuarÁ! ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

bueno creo que este capitulo igual salio largo, pero yo lo tenía planeado para un poco más, pero creo que va a quedar mejor en el prox... quiero pedir muchas disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto en publicar, pero este fin de semana, que se suponia iba a publicar y escribir, no hice nda porque estuve de cumpleañós! Cumplí 16! Y por la celebración no tuve ningún tiewmpo de escribir... y si alguien se llegara a interesar (segurooo1! XDD) los mejores regalos fueron los de una amigala fabiana rifo que me regalo una chapita hermosa de Inu con la Kagome y que salen los dos riendose en posicion de ataque, ( mi amiga tuvo la suerte de escoger bien, porque esa era muy linda y de excelente calidad) y la de mi hermana que tambien fueron dos chapitas pero la mejor una de Inu que está sentado como perrito con una cara tan tierna. ...

bueno, espero que me dejen reviews opinando de la actitud de Inuyasha, y si acaso quieren que en el prox capitulo Kagome recuerde cuando estuvo con Sesshoumaru.

Muchos besos! Y dejenreviews quwe son como mi comida inspirativa.

Atte. PiRi-ChAn.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita!)


	6. ReCoRDaNDoTe

Hola!Bueno, muchas disculpas por este retraso tan, tan grande, y estoy segura de que me merezco la horca, por este retraso, pero bueno, ya recibí el castigo por una persona, así que no es necesario.

Aquí está!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © no es mío, si no hace rato eliminaba a kikiperra, y me quedaba con Inuyasha, Sesshy y Naraku. xD

Infieles: entre leyes y escritorios.

Capitulo 6: recordándote...

Capitulo anterior: Kagome encontró a Inuyasha borracho, y éste se trató de sobrepasar con Kagome. Ella defendiéndose, le pegó, y lo dejo inconsciente. Miroku lo llevó a su departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. con Kagome-.-.-.-..-...-.-..-.-...-.

Con suavidad se sentó en el sillón, en el que hace tan pocos momentos estuvo en otra situación, en otro contexto, y mucho más asustada de lo que estaba ahora.

. Cómo pudo pasar todo esto... – murmuraba apesadumbrada, ese contacto tan cercano, y ese beso que le robó, la había dejado demasiado inquieta. –demasiado, para tan poca cosa. – dijo en voz alta. Pero aún podía sentir en sus labios el sabor a whisky, el roce de esos suaves labios, algo rojos, el peso de la respiración algo agitada de Inuyasha, la presión suave del cuerpo de él, sobre el de ella.

. No puedo pensar este tipo de cosas –dijo colocándose de pie con rapidez, al darse cuenta de que estaba acariciando al sillón, pensando en Inuyasha. – él es mi jefe, y él vera la forma de responder a lo que me hizo. 'Solo espero que se vuelva a repetir' dijo una vocesita en un lugar muy recóndito de su mente.

. Creo que mejor vuelvo a limpiar todo, ya que de seguro todo lo que dijo fue solo por rabia. –y con ánimos renacidos empezó a limpiar todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.- Con Inuyasha.-.-.-.-..-.---.-.-...--..-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

. Ven, vamos Inuyasha! Colabora! –decía apenas Miroku, con el peso de su amigo a cuestas.

. Déjame! –dijo algo enojado Inuyasha con tanto movimiento.

. Cuando lleguemos a tu auto, podrás quedarte tranquilo. –al verlo cerca. Además no tenía intención de que si Inuyasha vomitaba, no quería que fuera en su auto, sino donde iba a salir con las mujeres. Al llegar al fin al lujoso auto – Inuyasha, donde están las llaves?

. En mi bolsillo. –dijo medio dormido. Con cuidado Miroku sacó las llaves y todo lo contrario, tiró a Inuyasha en los asientos de atrás. –haber si así aprendes a no emborracharte en la oficina. –pero Inuyasha, lo único que hizo fue acomodarse un poco y quedarse profundamente dormido. Al verlo darse la vuelta, se pudo fijar en el golpe que tenía justo sobre la ceja derecha. –Creo que te va a quedar un doloroso recordatorio, del día de hoy. –dijo con una sonrisa, y se subió al auto.

Aún recordaba en que departamento vivía. Era mas bien moderno, y bastante lujoso. Cuantas veces, no se quedó en ese departamento, porque se emborracho, pero nunca Inuyasha le permitió llegar con una mujer. Su amigo era bastante raro, podía ser todo un semental, un símbolo play boy, el eterno amor de las mujeres, pero solo las tenía por un momento, por que se aburría y las cambia tan fácil, son para él como ir a una tienda y comprarse zapatos. Pero a pesar de todo, nunca las invitaba su departamento, ni siquiera para hablar, lo consideraba su lugar sagrado, su sitio de paz y libre de todo lo que representa a una mujer.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a su compañero y lo vio durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad.

. Ya tendrás el tiempo para explicar que fue lo que pasó –dijo doblando en la calle en que se encontraba el gigante y conocido edificio construido por Houjo Takeshi, donde estaba el departamento de Inuyasha.

. Vamos Inuyasha ! –dijo Miroku levantándolo del auto.

. Siiii –dijo dormido Inuyasha.

Con mucha dificultad pudo Miroku llegar hasta el departamento en el piso 21.

. Ven vamos, ya queda poco –murmuraba Miroku, mientras lo llevaba a lapa (en la espalda, como lleva Inu a Kag en la serie)

Al llegar a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y dio una mirada a toda la pieza. Era la más grande del departamento, en el medio había una cama de dos plazas y media, en donde dormía ahora el chico de ojos dorados. Un gran cuadro frente a la cama, de un paisaje marino, y una gran mansión señorial, que parecía sacada de un libro de cuentos. Eso habría creído, si no fuera porque esa era la casa de los padres de su amigo, que hace algún tiempo se quemó con los padres de Inuyasha dentro. Desde ese momento, él empezó a considerar a las mujeres como un juego, al perder a su madre, la dulce señora Izayoi, junto con su padre, el señor Inuno Taisho, sintió que el estar con mujeres podía hacer que lo debilitaran, sin considerar los sentimientos, aunque, algún día se dará cuenta de su equivocación. Él ya se había dado cuenta, pero le costaba cambiar. Siguió mirando el cuarto, y vio el closet, al acercarse, se pudo dar cuenta del extremo orden que tenia en sus cosas, todos los zapatos alineados, cada camisa y pantalón en su lugar, y es que él era muy pretencioso, consideraba su imagen como algo fundamental. Luego se fijo en su velador, con unas delicadas lamparas que le había regalado Sango... ella era la única mujer que había entrado a su departamento, excepto a su cuarto, y es que era la mujer más cercana a Inuyasha, según lo que el mismo Inuyasha le había contado, la conoció unas semanas antes de lo sus padres, y fue la persona que lo acompañó a todos los tramites legales, y lo más importante, le ayudo a sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida repentina.

La habitación era blanca marfil, con una suave alfombra, y un baño, era una ducha con tina, porque le gustaba la simplicidad, pero la tina venía agregada y consideraba una estupidez el hacer muchos problemas para sacarla. (sí! Le gustan las duchas igual que a Kagome)

. bien, creo que es momento de retirarme –dijo Miroku, al ver que de seguro su amigo no despertaría en un buen par de horas... pero - murmuró con cara de malo – lo voy a llamar en dos horas más... además que me tiene que contar que fue lo que le pasó, para que halla hecho eso en la oficina. –dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- a la hora, en el sueño de Inuyasha.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. que es todo esto? - Decía mientras caminaba por un pasillo, que reconoció de inmediato como el de su antiguo colegio, donde hizo la secundaria. –que hago aquí... hace tanto tiempo que no estaba aquí... –y de un momento a otro se vio a él mismo, caminando, rodeada de molestas mujeres, que le revoloteaban por todos lados.

"como siempre popular con las mujeres" escuchó de pronto. Era una joven de pelo negro azabache, grandes ojos chocolates sumamente expresivos, y unos suaves labios rojos, que se encontraba junto a él... ( a que no saben quien es?)

."me hablas a mí?" - preguntó Inuyasha.

. "no, si estoy hablando sola" - respondió la chica.

. "mmjj... pues yo no quiero hablar contigo" –respondió enojado Inuyasha.

. "espero que ahora se olvide de mí" – dijo algo molesta la chica.

. "porque? ¿tú no le coqueteas?" –preguntó extrañado Inuyasha, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba apartada del resto, sobre todo de... él mismo.

. "pues claro que yo voy a estar alejada de él, si me hace la vida imposible desde hace un tiempo, pero no hay caso. Siempre se le pasa por un momento, pero luego... zas! Llega y me molesta peor."

. –la molestaba? Pensaba Inuyasha, como si es una chica linda, quizás mejor que todas esas tontas que andan a mi alrededor. Y es la única que no me toma en cuenta. – "oye y nadie te defiende?"- preguntó de repente, simplemente se le escapó.

. "ajajajaja, este chico es de lo más popular, tiene plata y por lo tanto domina al resto como quiere, por lo que nadie, de este colegio, se podría interesar en que él le tome mala por defenderme a mí."

. – valla, que malo era- "oye y tú... "pero al darse cuenta, se quedó mirando como la chica tan agradable que acaba de conocer en sus sueños, se dirigía hacia los casilleros (lockers). Y vio su propia mirada de risa, de deleite, sabiendo que era lo que iba a ocurrir. Con sigilo se acercó hasta quedar a espaldas de ella. La vio darse la vuelta, y en ese momento un pie de él, se enredo en sus tobillos, haciendo que estuviera a punto de chocar con el suelo.

. "noo!" Gritó Inuyasha en el sueño. Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo vio a la joven que era tomada en brazos antes de chocar con el suelo. Podía ver la forma en que se miraban, como ella estaba ruborizada en sus brazos.

Y él mismo, tanto el del sueño, como el real estaban en el mismo estado: impactados... mientras el del sueño murmuraba maldiciones, el real se preguntaba si acaso la chica le mintió, porque al verla en los brazos de un hombre, que era tan extraño. Esas miradas, eran lo que mas lo intrigaban, " ¿por qué siento como si esto no fuera un sueño? Me parece que a esta chica la conozco..."

. ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó el chico que la sostenía en brazos.

.Sí, gracias – murmuro, mientras que era suavemente colocada en el suelo.

.No te quiero ver cerca de ella... nunca más. ¿Escuchaste? – Dijo con lentitud, marcando cada palabra, como si de ese modo le quedaría marcado para siempre en el cerebro de Inuyasha.

. ¿ Y quien te crees tú para obligarme? – Dijo furioso el Inuyasha del sueño. Como se atrevía un desconocido a hablarle en ese tono. Acaso no sabía quien era él. Él era Inuyasha Taisho, líder indiscutido del colegio, el más popular y él más fuerte de todos los salones.

.Pues yo soy Sesshoumaru, soy de intercambio y soy un caballero, por eso no ando molestando a mujeres que no se pueden defender. Y por eso te prohibo que te acerques a ella. – su tono de voz era firme y no admitía reclamos. Y sus ojos demostraban un gran poder mental.

Inuyasha se quedó asombrado, "¿cómo que no soy un caballero?"- pensaba – "si yo soy el que ha estado con casi todas las chicas de este colegio"

.Feh! – dijo y se dio media vuelta. Todos los de secundaria se habían quedado mirando la pelea, esperando ver golpes, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Y el sueño cambio de pronto, ya no estaba en ese pasillo, si no que estaba en las afueras del colegio, y pudo ver como estaba parada la chica que había empujado en la mañana. Iba a tratar de hablar con ella, el verla con ese chico llamado Sesshoumaru (...) le preocupó, no lo recordaba, pero sentía que era importante...

En ese preciso momento, se pudo ver a si mismo escondido tras unos arbustos, mirando a la joven... "por que la odio, no lo puedo recordar... de seguro algo estúpido"(ajaja que tonto es, es por lo mismo que la odia ahora, por una mujer a la que le arruinó la noche!) él seguía escondido tras los arbusto, y la chica seguía en la entrada del colegio, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien. Y de pronto vio acercarse a ese tipo que en la mañana la defendió, Sesshoumaru. Los vio acercarse y conversar un poco, y luego marcharse juntos del brazo. De pronto vio que él en su sueño la salía siguiendo, y también estaba interesado en saber que fue lo que le había pasado, luego de irse con Sesshoumaru. Llegaron a una heladería, y pudo ver como conversaban animadamente, vio que él mismo se colocaba cerca de la mesa, escondido tras un pequeño árbol. Era un sueño, pero le parecía que fue tanto el tiempo que estuvieron conversando. Cuando al fin emprendieron el camino de vuelta, llegaron hasta un templo y vio que la chica se despedía de Sesshoumaru. Ella estaba sobre unos escalones, y quedaba a la misma altura que él. Podía ver como se miraban fijamente a los ojos, él ya había estado muchas veces en la misma situación y sabía que se iban a besar, y al parecer él mismo lo sabía, porque se podía ver bastante inquieto tras un árbol. Cuando los vio acercarse lentamente no pudo evitar sentir algo que le roía en el estomago, algo que ya había sentido la noche anterior. Al verlos besarse tan tiernamente, no pudo evitar ver el rostro que él mismo colocaba. (que se entienda que todo esto es dentro del sueño, es como la situación de los pensaderos en Harry Potter, o sea que él se ve asi mismo en sus recuerdos. Esto es un sueño-recuerdos-reprimidos, por el sufrimiento)

Estaba reprimiendo el llanto, estaba enamorado de ella! Porque la molestaba si era así? No caía dentro de su asombro, él mismo estaba punto de llorar por una chica, a la que molestaba. Y al ver a la pareja, los vio separarse, y pudo escuchar como susurraba un nombre, algo, que no pudo entender... pero al volver a observar a la chica, y ver su blanco rostro, sus labios rojos, sus ojos chocolates, su respiración algo agitada, y algo ruborizada, un poco anhelante, y en total a ella entera, otra imagen golpeó a su mente. La imagen de su asistente en sus brazos. Era ella!

. KAGOME! – se despertó gritando, sudaba copiosamente, y tenía una suave jaqueca y un dolor pulsante en la ceja derecha. –Kagome –volvió a murmurar. Qué fue todo esto? Pensaba. Ahora lo recordaba todo, esa era la chica, de la que a pesar que quería recordar su rostro, no lo lograba. De seguro su mente bloqueó esos recuerdos, y ahora que la tuvo en sus brazos, la pudo recordar, lo pudo recordar todo, a ella con ese tipo llamado Sesshoumaru, y a ella, por sobre todo, como fue él mismo quien se dio cuenta de que gracias a él ella lo conoció, y que después de eso, nunca más se acercó a ella, y que al salir del colegio nunca mas pensó en ella, claro, en alguno que otro sueño se le aparecía una muchacha dulce, y atormentada. Que fue motivo de las mas crueles bromas por su parte, pero la mujer que más quería.

. Ahora lo recuerdo todo... –murmuró pesadamente. Aún podía sentir el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos, y los suaves labios, que a pesar de la borrachera los recordaba. Pero los pensamientos lo llevaron a otro lado, le hicieron recordar la noche anterior. El verla acostada en la cama, los gemidos desesperados que emitía, su níveo pecho, su cabello desordenado sobre la almohada. Todo de ella!

. maldición! –masculló. – pero... ayer el que me abrió la puerta no era ese tipo llamado Sesshoumaru, era otro. Quizás ya no está con él.

Se paró con lentitud de la cama, le dolía la cabeza, y con tanto recuerdo, no lo había ayudado en mucho. Fue hasta su baño, y se sentó en la taza, abrió uno de los cajones del mueble que allí tenía, y sacó un pequeño frasco con pastillas, para el dolor de cabeza. Se tomó dos, y se quedó quieto sentado. Recordaba que llegó a la oficina, y que vio a Kagome limpiando su escritorio, dejando ver mucho con el escote que llevaba... espera! En que momento dejo de ser su tonta asistente, para ser llamada Kagome?... Bueno, eso ahora ya no importa. La vio así, y le gritó, y ella le respondió, luego salió llorando, y él sacó una botella de whisky, se la tomo completa, luego vio a Kagome y quiso aprovecharse de ella! Recuerda el beso, y luego ya no recordó nada hasta ver a Miroku, en el suelo, ¿en el suelo? Que fue lo que paso... no lo podía recordar.

. que fue lo que me paso! –no lo recordaba, hasta que Miroku lo subió al auto, y luego esto. Se puso de pie, y se mojo el rostro.

. auch! Qué dolor! –dijo, mirándose el rostro, vio su ceja, y pudo ver un pequeño corte, y vio como su ojo se estaba colocando levemente moreteado.

. ¿qué! como me paso esto? –decía frenético Inuyasha, se tocaba un poco, pero el dolor aumentaba al tocarse. – auch! Me duele... después del beso quizás ella me empujo y me caí, de seguro eso fue, porque Miroku no me habría empujado tan brutamente en el auto como para hacérmelo ahí, además que en el auto no tengo nada filoso o con borde para golpearme. Rayos! Kagome si que debe tener fuerza para poder empujarme así.

Con cuidado se volvió a acostar en la cama. De seguro Miroku y Kagome se habrán puesto de acuerdo en su ausencia, aunque todo el mundo sabía que él casi nunca estaba todo el día en la oficina. Así que no sería tan sospechoso.

Mientras descansaba un poco, trataría de pensar un poco, en lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante entre él y Kagome, la niña tímida y temerosa que era en el colegio, nada que ver a lo que era ahora, toda una mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.- con Kagome.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era hora de salir de la oficina, había estado todo tranquilo, bueno, a excepción del casi interrogatorio que tuvo por parte de Miroku, que según el tono que usaba, parecía casi una escena de celos. Aunque la fortuna le sonrío, y Sango hizo su aparición, rescatándola de Miroku, quien de paso se ganó una cachetada, cortesía de la recepcionista. Luego, ella accedió a acompañarla a tomarse un café a un lugar cerca de ahí. Fue un momento para relajarse, pero aunque Sango fuera su amiga, por que ya la consideraba como tal, no le podía contar algo que no la involucraba solo a ella, si no que también a Inuyasha, y no odía permitir que saliera dañado, aunque en un comienzo su plan era escalar posiciones como fuera posible, ahora ya no le apetecía tanto.

Al llegar a casa, subió a la alcoba, dándose cuenta de que Houjo aún no llegaba del trabajo, y dando una mirada al reloj se dio cuenta de que eran recién las dos y media de la tarde, o sea que iba a estar sola un buen tiempo. Quizás un par de horas o mas. Se recosto en la cama, y observando su pieza, su mirada llegó invariablemente a un cofrecito que tenía sobre el mueble de la ropa interior. Lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que se animó a levantarse y tomarlo. Lo llevó hasta la cama. Y estando ahí lo abrió.

. valla! Si que Houjo me llena de joyas y ese tipo de cosas. –dijo mirando cada una de las pequeñas joyas que había dentro del cofre. Con rapidez lo dio vuelta. Quedando al fondo una pequeña cadena de plata, que no tenía una continuación, terminaba de pronto. Con cuidado la tomó y le dio un suave tirón, de ese modo se abrió un pequeño compartimento secreto, metió con delicadeza la mano, y sacó el fondo, dejando el cofre mas grande de lo que era. Con sus pequeñas manos tomó una perla rosa pálida (a que no adivinan cual es?) y la observo detenidamente, con suavidad la acariciaba, sintiendo como de a poco la perla empezaba a tomar calor.

... flash back...

. toma –dijo suave Sesshoumaru. –quiero que la tengas tú, porque eres la persona más importante que yo he tenido, y estoy seguro de que algún día tu tendrás a alguien a quien dársela. Se llama la perla de Shikon, y tiene una historia muy triste, pero que no vale la pena relatar, lo importante, es que significa que tu eres la persona mas importante que yo he conocido, y que espero que siempre podamos estar juntos en el pensamiento. –su rostro era tan sincero, en esos momentos los dorados ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas, y es que ninguna despedida era agradable. Lamentablemente Sesshoumaru tenía que volver a China. Y Kagome se quedaba en Japón, se separaban, y no había modo de reparar eso.

. pero Sesshy, yo... –murmuró Kagome llorando mientras recibía la perla.

. no te preocupes Kagome... –pero fue interrumpido.

. no me preocupo! Es solo que yo no voy a querer a nadie como a ti! –dijo llorando y abrazando a Sesshoumaru.

. por favor –dijo llorando también. – Kagome, yo no te pido que me olvides, por eso te doy la perla, es para que recuerdes siempre los momentos hermoso que tuvimos, y no te pido que me seas fiel eternamente, porque quien sabe si alguna vez podré volver, solo te pido que por mi recuerdo tu trates de ser lo as feliz que puedas, sé que va a ser difícil, para mí también lo es, pero entre los dos lograremos superar todo esto.

. bueno –sollozó Kagome mientras seguía abrazada de Sesshoumaru en la entrada del aeropuerto.

. Kagome mírame –pidió suavemente Sessho, mientras la alejaba un poco de él.

. sí... –dijo secándose las lagrimas.

. prométeme que siempre lucharas por ser feliz, porque yo te prometo lo mismo. –djo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

. te lo prometo. –dijo con mirada decidida. _"pasajeros para el vuelo Tokio-Shangai-Pekin por favor entrar por la puerta 05" _escucharon al altoparlante.

. esta bien pequeña, siempre recuerda lo lindo, y hermoso que fue todo esto, porque para mí fue lo más importante que me ha ocurrido y que me pueda llegar ha ocurrir. –y con suavidad le dio un beso, un beso que fue pausado, y dulce, que con su suavidad sanaba el dolor que tendrían que sufrir con su lejanía.

Al verlo partir, subiendo la escalera hacia el avión, lo único que le daba las fuerzas para mantenerse en pie fue la perla que sostenía con manos temblorosas, enredada en la pequeña cadena de plata que la sujetaba.

... fin flash back...

. cada vez que recuerdo eso me da tanta pena –dijo sollozando, y es que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Luego se colocó la cadena en el cuello, dejando la perla en su blanco pecho. Tomo de nuevo el cofre, y ahí en el fondo estaban sus otros grandes tesoros, un mechón de pelo atado con una cinta, unas cuantas flores secas, y dos manojos de cartas que le había dado Sessho. El que eran casi todas hojas de papel de cuadernos, que le escribía durante las clases, y que luego en el receso le entregaba, y el manojo que estaba dentro de sobres de cartas, que le envió desde China luego de separarse.

. mi preferida... –dijo sacando una hoja de cuaderno, del primer manojo. Recorrió con avidez la carta, fijandose como siempre en los mismo detalles de siempre, los pequeños corazones que había dibujados por el borde, las almohadas en las esquinas, la fina letra con la escribía, su delicada firma al final de la carta.

_Mi querida pequeña niña que es una dormilona:_

_Como amaneciste? Sé que te he preguntado esto como cinco veces en el día, cuando despertaste, cuando tomabas desayuno, cuando llegaste al colegio y en el primer receso, y luego ahora... quizás son muchas, pero lo de ayer, simplemente me tiene pensando en ti a cada instante, y es que si respiro es por los suspiro que cada dos segundos emito por ti, aún te puedo sentir aquí, junto a mí, espero no aburrirte con las tontas confesiones de un niño que le encanta estar entre tus brazos de niña dormilona, te quiero tanto, como jamas he llegado ha querer a alguien, espero que a la salida me acompañes a tomar un helado, y quizás te repita de nuevo " ¿como estas?" por eso te lo aviso, para que no te vallas a enojar._

_Se despide con todo el cariño del mundo en el universo entero d mi corazón, tu niño pequeño que adora estar entre tus brazos para que me hagas cariñito..._

))))_ Sesshoumaru, o tu Sesshy._

(.") ( ".) _muchos besitos con todo mi amor _

' ) ' ) /"

LL LL

. esta carta me la envió despues de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, me daba risa la forma en la que se preocupaba tanto por mí, pero de ese modo me demostraba lo importante que era para él... aunque un poco exagerado. Ajajaja – la risa había vuelto a su rostro, siempre le gustaba recordar esta carta, porque era una de las mas significativas en su vida.

Con cuidado volvió a guardar cada una de las cosas que marcaban una gran parte de su vida, una sumamente importante. Al terminar de guardar todo, cerró con cuidado el pequeño cofre y lo dejo en su sitio.

. abuela –murmuró de pronto Kagome. –no sabes como te agradezco que me hallas regalado este pequeño cofre, tu fuiste mi única confidente, y la mujer que más me apoyo en todo lo que fue mi relación con Sessho, te lo agradezco. –dijo con una pequeña lágrima en un ojo.

.p.0.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..'.' con otro personaje "misterioso" .'.'.'...'...'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

. Kagome... mi pequeña niña dormilona... mi niña pequeña... te extraño tanto –dijo con profunda nostalgia.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. continuará-..-..-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

hola!11 como están... espero que bien, espero que ahora con el final entiendan porque, a psar de que muchas no querían, tenía que incluir a Sesshoumaru. Creó que de todos modos es bastante triste, en realidad muy triste todo lo de Sessho y Kagome, pero les digo de inmediato que este fic es 100 InuKag. Y es que ya tengo casi por completo planeada la historia y es realmente tragica en su final, aunque como es obvio todo se va a solucionar... no les puedo dar avance del proximo capitulo porque eso sería decirles pk Sessho extraña tanto a Kagome. y todo lo que le ha pasado a Sessho en este tiempo separdo por completo de Kagome, sin siquiera las crtas... y es que fue realmente tragico... pobre Sessho... pero su vida se va a arreglar dentro de poco.

Bueno, muchos saludos a todos los que me dejan rw , en especial a Goshi,

Y a toos los que aun no me dejan rw pues les digo que me dejen, para que yo pueda mejorar la historia. Bueno muchos besos a todos y muchas gracias al que se halla dado la lata de leer todo esto!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita perra!) aquí va otro monito, por si a alguien les gustaron los de la carta de Sessho.

( , ) y ( . . ) 

(' . ') (,)(¤)(,) un perrito.

("")("") un gatito tengo mas, pero creo que los puedo usar para otra carta... si a alguien les gustaron mucho, se los puedo mandar por mail, asi que me dejan un rw y yo se los envió... y en caso de que no se vean bien... entonces me dejan el rw y se los puedo madar, pero que salgan bien.

(esto es solo para el que se de la paja de leer absolutamente tod... en el prox capitulo aparece kikio, juntoa otro personaje "misterioso"si entendieron bien, y si no esperan al prox capitulo)


	7. la tortura de Sesshoumaru

Hola! Lamento el retraso, tenía planeado publicar este capitulo para navidad, pero una serie de inconvenientes no me lo permitieron u.u

Disclaimer: Inuyasha ® no me pertenece, o sino hace rato torturaba a Kikio, viendo como Inu se queda con Kagome. . Y me quedaba con Sessho y Naraku...

InFieLeS: EntRE LeYeS y EscRiTorIos.

Capitulo 7: La tortura de Sesshoumaru...

Capitulo anterior: Inuyasha recordó que a la mujer que amó en su adolescencia y a la que le hizo la vida imposible era Kagome, mientras que ella solo recordó a Sesshoumaru.

Conversaciones: -blablabla-

Pensamientos: "blablabla"

Teléfono: "´ blablabla´"

;-;-;-;;;-;-;-;;;;;-;;-;-;;;-;;-;;-;;;---;-;-;-;;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;;;;-;--;;-;-;-;-;;--;-;;--;;-;-;

. Mi pequeña... si supieras como te extraño, y la falta que me haces –murmuró un hombre de ojos dorados, que demostraban algo de frialdad, pero que algunas personas conocían ese fondo cálido.

. " que fue lo que hice mal para merecer esto".- pensó mientras se colocaba de pie, observando a la mujer que se encontraba en su cama... pelo negro, liso que se esparcía por todo su lado de la cama. Una piel tan pálida y un cuerpo fino y de apariencia hermoso. (a que no adivinan quien es?)

. buenos días Sessho – dijo la mujer medio dormida -¿cómo amaneciste?

. bien Kikio y tu? –dijo mientras descorría las cortinas blncas de la habitación.

. excelente, con la buena noche que pasamos –dijo parándose detrás de Sesshoumaru, abrazándolo por la cintura.

. por favor... deja ir a tomar un baño –dijo separándose de ella, al sentir el contacto de la piel de ella.

.bueno! pero no me trates así! –dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama.

. lo siento, pero debo ir al trabajo. – dijo retirándose al baño, evitando una pelea, para no comenzar mal el día. Aunque todos los días comenzaba mal.

Abrió la llave del agua fría, necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que pasó en la noche.

. Siempre caigo en su juego... –murmuró, mientras sentía el agua caer por su pelo. – rayos... en que momento me pude fijar en ella...

. "Cuando volví de Japón, después de conocer a Kagome y entregarle la perla de Shikon, estuve mucho tiempo deprimido... ella fue muy importante para mí, y lo sigue siendo, sé que le prometí ser feliz. Pero aún no puedo conocer a la persona indicada, para ocupar su lugar en mi corazón."

. " ¿Estará ella feliz? Lo último que supe fue que estaba saliendo con un tipo... nunca me atreví a responderle esa carta... me da terror, que ella me olvide por completo, y no me recuerde ni siquiera como amigo. Sé que ella no haría eso, pero..."- y golpeó con fuera la pared del baño.

. Amor! ¿ Estás bien? – preguntó Kikio desde afuera del baño.

. Si! Estoy bien. –dijo desganado Sesshoumaru.

. "¿Cómo me pude fijar en esta víbora para reemplazarte en mi corazón?" –pensó enojado Sesshoumaru. – solo fue por que ella es demasiado parecida a Kagome... pero sus ojos.. sus ojos son completamente distintos... "los de Kagome eran dulces, alegres y siempre reían" pero los de Kikio... "los de ella son fríos, superficiales... la representan a la perfección"

;-;;;;;-;-;;-;-;-;;-;-; flash back;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;--;-;;-;-;-;-;

A los años de volver desde Japón, y terminar los estudios en la universidad, empecé a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre, entró una secretaria, una mujer de pálida piel, que gustaba de seducir a los demás empleados de la oficina... yo como jefe que era, no la conocía personalmente, pues yo no la había contratado, pero el reclamo de las demás empleadas me obligaron a citarla a mi oficina.

. Señor Sesshoumaru –sonó el intercomunicador –la señorita Riotsu está aquí, ¿la hago pasar?

. Sí por favor –dijo impasible Sessho, dando la vuelta en la silla y mirando hacía el ventanal.

. Buenos días señor Sesshoumaru. –dijo una suave voz, que parecía querer seducirlo a él también.

. Buenos – "días" pensó –Kagome... –fue lo único que atinó a decir. Se quedó embobado mirando a la mujer que se presentaba delante de él. Era mas o menos alta, una figura agraciada, con una piel que parecía ser suave, y extremadamente pálida, unos pequeños ojos café, unos labios pintados de un color rojo intenso, y regresó su mirada a los ojos, que lo miraban algo enojados, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era Kagome, esos ojos no eran tiernos, eran fríos, y seductores, no como los de Kagome, no tenían ni una pizca de inocencia, ni de dulzura.

. Perdón... ¿cómo me dijo? –pregunto Kikio Riotsu.

. lo siento, la confundí con una persona muy importante para mí. –dijo algo irritado Sesshoumaru... " ¿cómo pude confundir por un instante a Kagome con esta mujer? Si no se parecen en nada."

. ¿Se puede saber por que me citó señor Takeda? –preguntó Kikio, sentándose enfrente de Sesshoumaru, cruzando las piernas, como tratando de mostrárselas a él.

. Bueno señorita Riotsu, la cité por que he recibido muchas quejas por parte de algunos empleadas por su comportamiento. –dijo serio Sesshoumaru.

. ¿Solo por eso?... en realidad no es mi culpa de que todos los hombres se fijen en mí. –dijo dándole una mirada coqueta, mientras se arreglaba el pelo.

. Pues le aconsejo que deje de incitarlos de alguna forma, por que en cualquier caso, nosotros no nos haremos responsables, y conque halla un solo escándalo en esta oficina, la única responsable, será usted –dijo dándole una última mirada furiosa y volteándose a mirar por el ventanal de nuevo.

Y Kikio se retiró pisando con fuerza los zapatos.

. Que increíble parecido –murmuró Sesshoumaru asombrado. – pero hay detalles de Kagome que son únicos, sus ojos... –dijo recordando los chocolates de Kagome.

;-;-;-;-;-;;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; fin flash back;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;

. Luego de eso nos encontramos en un bar, y aprovecho para emborracharme... –dijo apretando con fuerza la esponja de ducha. –No sé como fue que llegue hasta su casa y caí en su trampa. Luego me dijo que estaba embarazada, y que si me quería ahorrar la vergüenza me casara con ella, y así fue, nos casamos, le dije a mi papá que nos conocíamos hace tiempo, y que nunca se la había mostrado por que como éramos compañeros de trabajo, eso estaba prohibido. Pero que ahora nos casábamos, porque nos queríamos demasiado para seguir así. Todo mentira! –gimió por fin, de la rabia.

. Todo fue un engaño, nunca estuvo embarazada, por que aunque tuvo una perdida, estoy seguro de que eso fue falso. Ella no sufrió en lo absoluto, cualquier persona, medianamente humana sufriría, pero ella no... maldita! –volvió a gemir mientras apretaba con mayor fuerza la esponja.

Al salir de la ducha la pudo ver, aun recostada, le pareció oírla sollozar.

. Kikio que sucede? –dijo algo preocupado al verla llorar. Sabía que a lo mejor no era una tan mala mujer, además que al verla llorar le hacía recordar a Kagome en el aeropuerto.

. Es solo... que recordé a nuestro bebé... hoy debo ir a la cita con el doctor... con Onigumo Nakasone.

. Con ese doctor?... tú sabes que no me gusta... por su culpa tú perdiste al bebé. – "víbora, de seguro me escuchó en la ducha... y por eso está fingiendo"

. Él no tuvo la culpa!... fue de – pero se quedó en silencio al ver el rostro enojado de Sesshoumaru. Sabía que si nombraba en lo absoluto a esa mujer que se mantenía en los recuerdos de su esposo, se enojaba. Detestaba a esa mujer, por su culpa no sentía que Sesshoumaru fuera completamente de ella. (Al final va a haber una explicación para esta situación.)

. La culpa fue de todos nosotros, pero a ella no la metas en nuestros problemas.

!FLASH BACK$$$$$

. '"Valla... pensar que todo resulto tan fácil, Sesshoumaru se creyó todo, y ya llevamos un mes casados, se supone que tengo cinco semanas de embarazo, y todo va saliendo como lo acordamos, Onigumo"' –dijo mientras hablaba por el celular, fijándose que Sesshoumaru no llegara aún del trabajo.

. '"Sí , todo salió como lo planeamos, pero hubo algo que no me espere... y es que en el examen de sangre que te hice, por lo que tu me dijiste, de ese retraso... pues resultó que quedaste embarazada de verdad..."' –dijo Onigumo, quedándose en silencio esperando la respuesta que le podría dar la fría mujer.

. '" ¿Qué?... ¿cómo que estoy embarazada? ¿Es una broma?"' –dijo algo alterada la mujer.

. '"Que más quisiera que fuera una broma, pero es verdad... tiene aproximadamente cuatro semanas, o sea hace un mes... estas esperando un bebé de Sesshoumaru Takeda."'

. '"No puede ser... y si el bebe fuera tuyo?... dices aproximadamente, o sea que puede ser tuyo..."'

. '"Bueno, es cierto puede ser mío... pero si así fuera sería un problema terrible, lo mejor sería que lo pierdas, o Sesshoumaru se puede dar cuenta, y en ese momento vamos a perder todo. Y si lo pierdes, hacemos lo que dijimos, planificamos bien, en que momentos debes dejar de tomar las pastillas y quedaras embarazada del tonto de tu marido."'

. '"O sea que tu quieres que yo lo pierda?"'

. '"si, eso sería lo más fácil"'

. '"Bueno, tu me dices cuando y lo preparamos todo."' –y miro de pronto la puerta que se abrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido de terno, que entraba en ese instante a su casa.- '"doctor, entonces mañana voy a su consulta y vemos todo, adiós"' –y cortó el teléfono.

. Hola Kikio... ¿cómo estas? –dijo sin ganas Sesshoumaru.

. Bien! –dijo algo nerviosa. Lo del embarazo realmente la había puesto nerviosa.

. pues te ves algo rara... no te preocupes, yo pediré algo por teléfono.

. Sí, no me siento muy bien –y en ese momento se desmayó.

. Kikio! –y Sesshoumaru la alcanzo a tomar justo a tiempo. - ¿qué le habrá pasado?- con cuidado la llevó hasta su habitación, y la tendió suavemente en la cama. Al verla así, tan delicada y frágil, que no pudo menos que recordar a Kagome en esa tarde en que estuvieron juntos.

flash back dentro de otro flash back

. Kagome... no fui muy duro contigo? –pregunto algo preocupado Sessho. Mientras cubría con una sabana el cuerpo de su pequeña mujer.

. No Sessho, no fuiste duro, no te preocupes, me siento bien –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en punta de la nariz. –Solo que tengo un poco –pero no pudo reprimir el bostezo.

. sueño –completo con una sonrisa Sesshoumaru. – no te preocupes, aprovechemos el rato que nos queda.

. bueno Sessho. –dijo quedándose profundamente dormida.

. te vez tan dulce cuando duermes –murmuró Sesshoumaru, mientras que con sus fuertes brazos atraía junto a él el cuerpo de su mujer.

. eres hermosa –dijo corriendo unos mechones de pelo que cubrían parte de su rostro. Y se quedo dormido, junto a la mujer que amaba.

fin flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&

. Pero como recuerdo a Kagome en este momento... – y con cuidado le sacó los zapatos y luego le sacó la ropa, colocándole el pijama que tenía. Al volver la a recostar, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida. Y la parte que cubría el vientre de su esposa estaba levemente subida, pero no pudo reprimir el deseo de sentir a su bebé. Con mano temblorosa colocó primero sus dedos y luego, al sentirse seguro su palma entera, acariciando el vientre de su mujer, sintiendo con cuidado a su hijo.

De ese modo se quedó dormido, junto a su esposa, sintiendo con cuidado a su bebé.

;-;-;;-;;;-;--;-;-; al otro día;-;-;-;;-;-;------;-;-;

. Kikio, ¿cómo amaneciste? – dijo Sessho mientras se vestía. Tenía que llegar a su trabajo, su papá tenía que decirle algo importante, y no tenía tiempo.

. Bien... valla dormí tanto. –dijo viendo el hermoso cuerpo que poseía su marido.

. Ayer me preocupe cuando te desmayaste. Así que hoy yo te acompañare al doctor. –"además que no me trago el cuento de que estás embarazada" pensó con algo de rabia Sesshoumaru.

. Pero Sesshoumaru... no es necesario... además que ya es bastante incómodo el que un hombre que no conoces te revise, como para que más encima estés tú ahí mirando... de verdad que prefiero ir sola. –dijo mirándolo de forma que trataba de ser dulce, pero no podía.

. Está bien, hoy me tengo que juntar con mi padre, pero si llego a salir temprano te acompaño, si no... no, pero veo si te voy a buscar. Bueno, me voy. Adiós! –dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

. adiós... –murmuró Kikio.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-al llegar a la consulta-;;-;;;-;-;-;;-;;-;-;-;-;-;

. Hola mi querido doctor –dijo Kikio, mientras que con sus delgados brazos se colgaba del cuello de Onigumo Nakasone.

. Hola Kikio –dijo dándole un apasionado beso.

. Valla! Parece que me echaste de menos –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Si... un poco, pero vamos de inmediato al grano. –dijo con seriedad. – si tú te tomas esta pastilla –dijo mostrándole una pastilla mas menos grande de color rojo –en este momento, ya para la noche o madrugada, tendrás lo que será un aborto "espontaneo" aunque la realidad sea otra.

. Con una simple pastilla voy a perder a este estorbo? –preguntó con frialdad Kikio.

. Sí –dijo algo molesto por la forma en la que trató al bebé que estaba esperando. –con esa simple pastilla. Es un prototipo que estamos fabricando en la junta.

. ahh... en la mafia. –dijo riendo Kikio.

. Imbécil! Se nota que no entiendes lo que significa la junta!... si no quieres tener problemas, lo mejor es que seas cuidadosa, por que tu –dijo colocándose de pie y apretando su mentón con sus manos. – No nos eres de mayor utilidad que una simple prostituta –dijo soltándola con fuerza. Y Kikio lo miró con un enojo difícil de describir.

. ¿Cómo que prostituta? Yo soy la que va a obtener el dinero de la familia Takeda!

. Ese dinero no es tanta cosa, otras han logrado mas, y solo son eso, unas prostitutas que trabajan para el jefe... agradece que estas relacionada a mí, porque si no hace rato que ya te habrían eliminado, y estoy seguro de que un lindo cuerpo como el tuyo no se debe desperdiciar así. –dijo dándole una mirada lujuriosa.

. Está bien entendí todo! –le gritó, y se soltó rápidamente de él. –si lo único que debo hacer es tomarme la pastilla, entonces me voy –y tomando sus cosas y la pastilla salió de la consulta del doctor Nakasone.

. Maldito Onigumo, que me va a tratar así! –Maldecía por lo bajo, deteniéndose junto a una maquina de bebidas. Al sacar una bebida, se la tomo, junto con la pastilla.

-;-;-;;--;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-; a la noche;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-;-;-;

. ¿Cómo te fue en el doctor? –preguntó Sesshoumaru.

. Bien, dijo que tenía que tener cuidado con los enfados y que fuera en tres semanas para otro control. Y como te fue con tu padre? –preguntó.

. pues, creo que bien... "si supiera que me hablo de que te investigara Kikio"

. ahh... pues bueno, estoy algo cansada. Así que me voy a dormir beso. –y le dio un beso y se fue, dejándolo solo en el living.

. Qué voy a hacer... mi padre está seguro de que todo esto no fue mas que una farsa, y no me quedo otra que decirle la verdad... y me dijo que estaba seguro de que todo lo de ella es un engaño, que para dos semanas me tendría todo el informe que le daría ese detective que contrató, y luego vería los problemas legales... papá... –suspiro, él sabía que su padre hacía todo esto por que no quería que su hijo sufriera casado con una mujer que no quería. Pero de todos modos, no sabía que pensar, todo fue muy rápido, si tan solo Kagome lo apoyara en este momento, si ella hubiese estado con él en este momento, ni siquiera se habría casado con Kikio.

De este modo se acostó junto a su esposa... pensando en otra mujer, que lo amó por vez primera, que fue capaz de descubrir su fondo cálido.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;

de pronto se despertó de golpe Kikio, se sentía rara... supuso que eran efectos de la pastilla que le dio Onigumo. Y se quedó mirando el rostro de su marido...

. Quizás no te amé, pero no puedo negar que eres hermoso... –murmuró viendo el tranquilo rostro que tenía Sesshoumaru mientras dormía.

. ven... no lo oovidezz (olvides)... –de pronto empezó a hablar dormido Sesshoumaru. Llamando de inmediato la atención de Kikio.

. Qué dices? –Kikio estaba curiosa, nunca lo había sentido hablar.

. Tu... zaabez que te amo... –esto produjo un raro efecto en Kikio, se sonrojó.

. De verdad? –preguntó siguiendo el juego.

. puzz... cllaaro Kagome –dijo claramente el nombre de la mujer.

. Qué! –gimió Kikio, sin poder evitar que se le agolparan algunas lágrimas en los ojos. recordaba ese nombre... fue cuando lo conoció y la confundió con esa mujer, al comentarle eso a Onigumo, planeó todo esto. Además que no era la primera vez que sucedía eso, cuando a veces estaban juntos, estaba apunto de gemir el nombre de ella... Kagome. –Cómo te atreves! –dijo Kikio, al tiempo que le daba un empujón a Sesshoumaru, tratando de que despertara.

. Que! Que sucede! –dijo algo asustado, mirando a Kikio con extrañeza... estaba con la mirada llorosa. –Kikio? Que te pasa? –Y en ese momento recordó que estaba soñando con Kagome... no puede ser que halla hablado en sueños... o sí?

. Quién es Kagome? –dijo con rabia Kikio.

. Ka-Kagome? –dijo algo nervioso Sesshoumaru.

. Sí! Ella! Quién es esa maldita mujer!

. Oye no la trates así! –respondió Sesshoumaru.

. Y la defiendes! Dime quien es!

. Eso no te importa... –dijo mas relajado Sesshoumaru, se sentía bien al poder hacerla sufrir un poco... a esa mujer que se aprovechó de él.

. Si me importa! Quién es? Tu amante? –dijo al borde de la histeria Kikio.

. "Mi amante? Si lo fue, y se podría decir que lo sigue siendo... por que aunque no estemos juntos, yo de todos modos la quiero... pero ya no la amó, han pasado muchas cosas, y no la amo, solo la quiero como mi amiga" pensó Sesshoumaru. –no, ella no es mi amante... –dijo tranquilo Sesshoumaru, ya que pudo entender y diferenciar sus sentimientos.

. Claro! Y por eso tu dijiste que la amabas o no?

. No, ya te dije que no la amo, entiéndelo, ella fue mi primer y más grande amor, pero yo no la amo ahora, ella vive en Japón, y no la veo desde hace varios años. –dijo colocándose de pie, y vistiéndose con la bata que tenía a los pies de la cama.

. "Cómo que es tu gran amor? Acaso no siente nada por mí? Es obvio, yo solo lo engatuse, con un embarazo que termino siendo real..." yo... como me dices todo eso! Es que tú no sientes nada por mí? –preguntó con voz lastimera Kikio. A lo que Sesshoumaru solo la miró con una cara que le daba a entender claramente que era lo que sentía.

. Tú sabes que yo me casé contigo solo por tu embarazo, para que no me afectara en mi carrera, y por tu honra, pero por nada más –dijo tranquilamente Sesshoumaru, sentándose en una silla frente a Kikio.

. Cómo me puedes... –dijo gimiendo de la rabia Kikio –decir algo... –pero se quedó en silencio- aahhh! Me duele! –gritó de pronto. – "la pastilla empezó a hacer efecto"

. ¿qué pasa? ¿Kikio que te duele? –preguntó preocupado Sesshoumaru.

. déjame tranquila –gimió con dolor Kikio, mientras trataba de alcanzar el teléfono.

. pero dime que pasa! –gritó desesperado Sesshoumaru, viendo como Kikio marcaba un numero en el teléfono.

. '" aló? Doctor Nakasone? Voy en camino'" gimió, dejando el teléfono sobre la cama y colocándose de pie a duras penas, Sesshoumaru la trató de ayudar, pero ella no quería, aunque tuvo que aceptar la ayuda forzadamente.

;-;-;-;;-;-;-;al llegar a la consulta privada de Onigumo;-;-;;-;--;;-;;-

. doctor Nakasone, yo soy Sesshoumaru Takeda... el... esposo de Kikio –dijo con tranquilidad Sesshoumaru. Ese era el modo de ocultar su preocupación, actuando con una tranqulidad y frialdad inigualable.

. yo soy Onigumo Nakasone –dijo algo aturdido, al ver la horma tan tranquila en la que se encontraba. Pero recupero poco después la compostura. –pásenla a pabellón esta presentando una perdida –le dijo a una enfermera que estaba junto a él.

. si señor Nakasone –dijo la enfermera y salió corriendo junto a la camilla en la que estaba tendida Kikio.

. señor Takeda, que fue lo que ocurrió cuando la señora Takeda se comenzó a sentir mal? –preguntó Onigumo.

. pues tuvimos una discusión... –dijo algo nervioso Sesshoumaru.

. pero si yo le había dicho a la señora Takeda que debía descansar, por que su embarazo era de alto riesgo –dijo aparentando sorpresa.

. pe... pero ella no me dijo nada... en lo absoluto, nada –dijo preocupado Sessho.

. bueno, mejor yo me retiro, por que el estado de su mujer no debe ser muy alentador.

. señor Nakasone, está seguro de que es mejor que la atienda aquí, o que la lleve a la clínica? –preguntó intrigado, al recordar la insistencia que tuvo su mujer de llevarla a la consulta del doctor Nakasone que a una clínica.

. sinceramente... señor Takeda, creo que fue mejor que la trajera hasta mi consulta, por que yo he revisado todo el tiempo el caso de la señora Takeda, y tengo todos los equipos necesarios... quizás hasta sea mejor que los de una clínica.

. entonces confió plenamente en usted. –dijo tranquilo Sesshoumaru, mientras se retiraba a la sala de esperas.

. valla que tipo mas raro –murmuró Onigumo. Y se le vio ir hacia el interior de una sala donde hace un momento llevaron Kikio.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-; a la media hora -;-;;-;;-;-;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

. señor Takeda –dijo con lentitud Onigumo, al acercarse lentamente a Sesshoumaru.

. sí? Que pasó? Como está mi bebe? – preguntó nervioso Sesshoumaru, pero al ver el rostro de negación que traía Onigumo, le empezó a dar susto.

. bueno... pues su bebe lamentablemente... no pudimos hacer nada, y su esposa –agregó al ver que Sesshoumaru escondía su rostro con sus manos. – ella esta bien.

. pero yo quería a mi hijo! –gritó al fin Sesshoumaru, con una impotencia tan grande.

. pero salvamos a su mujer. –dijo algo asustado Onigumo.

. y qué! Mi hijo... –gimió Sesshoumaru. –mi hijito...

. si quiere puede pasar a ver a su mujer –dijo alejándose rápidamente Onigumo.

. Kikio –dijo suave Sesshoumaru.- como estás?

. bien... –dijo apenas audible.

. yo lamento... lamento todo esto, por mi culpa perdiste al bebe –dijo con dolor Sesshoumaru.

. no importa, da lo mismo, era un bebe... nada más. –dijo duramente Kikio.

. como! ¿Como puedes decir algo así! –preguntó enojado Sesshoumaru. –era tu hijo también!

. si lo sé! E iba a ser yo la que lo anduviera cargando por nueve meses, iba a ser yo la que quedara con el cuerpo horrible y no creo que me quisieras costear una cirugía estética? O no?

. como te atreves a decir tantas estupideces! –dijo furioso Sesshoumaru.

. y que me dices tú! No nos culpemos entre nosotros, si la responsable de todo fue Kagome o no? Esa zorra estúpida! – gritó Kikio. Pero al instante se quedó en silencio, sujetándose la cara... Sesshoumaru le había pegado una bofetada que resonó por todo el lugar.

. para que nunca más te atreves a hablar de esa forma de Kagome! –le dijo con dureza a Kikio.

. que sucede aquí! –preguntó alarmado Onigumo, al sentir los gritos de Kikio en el pasillo.

. es solo que está mujer –dijo despectivo Sesshoumaru –está hablando puras estupideces –dijo con rabia.

. señor Takeda, ella está bajo los efectos de los sedantes, puede decir muchas cosas, pero quizás no las siente –dijo tratando de arreglar en error de Kikio.

. pues entonces quedese usted con ella, por que lo que es yo me marcho! –dijo furioso cerrando de un portaso la puerta. Onigumo quedó impactado, no se imaginaba que podía llegar a ser así el tal Sesshoumaru. Pero de inmediato recordo que estaba con Kikio.

. eres una estúpida! –le gritó enojado. –él está furioso por que acaba de perder a su hijo, y tú le sales con una de esas escenas de celos... estas enferma de la cabeza –le dijo apretando con fuerza el brazo.

. dejame! –estalló al fin Kikio. – solo le dije la verdad... y él no es tan santo, tiene una amante!... y me viene a mi con que yo soy "mala" –dijo resentida Kikio.

. pues te callas todo lo que sientas, por que si no yo no te voy a defender mas del jefe oiste? –dijo al borde del colapso Onigumo.

. si! –gimió con dolor Kikio, al apretarle con mas fuerza el brazo.

. ahora duérmete! –le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.--. Fin flash back (al fin!)-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.--.--.-.-

. a Kagome no la metas en todo esto. Aquí los únicos responsables somos nosotros y ese doctor. –dijo enojado Sesshoumaru.

. esta bien. Ahora no te tienes que ir al trabajo –dijo molesta Kikio.

. me voy! –dijo dándole un portazo. –" es cierto... hoy mi padre dijo que vendría el detective... todo eso resulto mas raro de lo que yo creía, los primeros murieron de una forma extraña, y este fue el único que se salvo de ese accidente de transito, pero solo por que no estaba ahí" pensó extrañado Sesshoumaru. Pero luego se relajo al salir al fin de aquella casa que detestaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..----. Continuará-.--...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-..-.

jejeje sorry por ese flash back tan largo, pero era necesario para que supieran como iba la vida de Sesshoumaru después de Kagome... pobrecito, le toco la Kikio, pero luego conocerá a la que pueda ocupar un lugar en su corazón...

bueno, en el proximo capitulo creó que se enterar de toda la verdad acerca de su "querida" mujer... y algo de cómo va la relación Inuyasha Kagome...uhhhhh eso va a estar buenísimo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron rw, a Naoko Li, a Karolina-chan, a Minue, a Willnira (jejej arriba las anti kikio), a mi onee-chan karina-chan, a ninfa de la noche, a ladyJ07, y a Gris. Muchas gracias a toos!

Espero que les guste, y dejenme un rw, es super facil y rapido1!

Besos! Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita Kikiperra!) n.n


	8. el informe de Jaken

Hola! Este es otro capitulo de Infieles... ahora vamos a ver que ha pasado con los personajes principales de esta historia...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi diversión y la de los que lean este fic.

Infieles: entre leyes y escritorios.

Capitulo 8: El Informe de Jaken.

Capitulo anterior: se dio a conocer la historia de Sesshoumaru y todo lo que ha sufrido por estar con Kikio. Termina con que Sesshoumaru iba a ver a su padre que le iba a decir los resultados de la investigación de los detectives.

Conversaciones: . blablabla –actitud.

Por teléfono: . þ blablabla –actitud. þ

Pensamientos: "blablabla"

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.

. bien, se supone que hoy al fin vamos a saber los resultados de la investigación que encargó mi padre hace algún tiempo, acerca de Kikio... espero que sea algo que valga la pena... y ahora que lo recuerdo, se supone que esta investigación estaba lista hace algún tiempo, pero según nos dijo uno de los detectives... hubo problemas con el caso, y recién hoy sabremos que es lo que hay en el pasado de Kikio. –murmuraba Sesshoumaru mientras iba en su auto a toda velocidad por la autopista. Al llegar al edificio donde se encontraba la empresa, se sentía nervioso, ansioso. Sabía que muchas cosas en su vida dependían de lo que le dijera el detective... si su esposa era inocente, o sea que ella no tenía nada mal en su pasado, sería un alivio, y podría dejar de ser tan cruel con ella, pero en el fondo sabía que esa no era la verdad, y que había algo turbio, putrefacto escondido en su pasado.

. Buenos días padre. –dijo con seriedad Sesshoumaru, al entrar a su oficina, en donde lo esperaba su padre, un hombre que a pesar de la edad se mantenía firme como un roble, junto a un hombre de mas bien tamaño pequeño de una piel algo aceitunada, con unos expresivos ojos negros, algo grandes para su cara.

. Buenos días hijo – respondió Toutousai Takeda. –Te presento al señor Nakajima, Jaken Nakajima.

. Buenos días, señor Takeda. Mi nombre es Jaken Nakajima, pero llámeme solo Jaken.

. Está bien Jaken. Me puedes llamar solo Sesshoumaru. –respondió Sessho, dejando algo asombrado a su padre, que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su hijo tan cordial. –Por favor tomemos asiento. –dijo mientras le enseñaba a Jaken un cómodo sillón que había junto a una pared, y cediéndole a su padre su propio asiento, y sentándose él en un piso.

. Bueno Jaken, yo esperaba su informe hace mucho, pero no entiendo el porqué del retraso. –dijo con seriedad, una seriedad del que está acostumbrado a mandar y a recibir respuestas satisfactorias.

. Primero que todo –dijo Jaken bajando el tono de la conversación –está seguro de que esta oficina es 100 segura... no hay forma en que alguien pueda llegar a escucharnos, algún sistema de seguridad? –preguntó algo inquieto Jaken.

. No, eso no es posible... está oficina es 100 segura, y hay cámaras de vigilancia, pero no reproducen sonidos. – y colocándose de pie, cruzó con rápidas zancadas la oficina, llegando a la puerta, y cerrándola con llave. –y ahora nadie podrá entrar a menos de que yo abra por dentro –dijo mirando alternadamente a su padre y al pobre detective que lucía bastante asustado.

. Bien, hace un momento preguntó el porqué de mi retraso... lo que sucedió fue terrible. Como debe recordar señor Toutousai, cuando nos encargo la investigación, éramos 3 detective, dos compañeros mas y yo. Pero cuando ya teníamos casi completa la investigación, mis amigos fallecieron en un extraño accidente de automóvil, yo sobreviví de pura suerte, pues ese día amanecí con algo de fiebre, y no pude viajar con ellos a Shanghai, donde íbamos a dar los toques finales a la investigación. Fue un accidente algo extraño, y los peritos policiales dijeron que supuestamente el conductor iba a exceso de velocidad y eso provoco el accidente, pero luego de algunas investigaciones, me pude dar cuenta de que el auto estaba adulterado, para que a cierta velocidad, se empezara a acelerar automáticamente, y los frenos dejaron de funcionar... –en ese momento su rostro se mostró algo débil, de seguro sentía un dolor muy grande.

. ¿Y entonces que sucedió? –pregunto algo nervioso Toutousai, de donde iba llegando el relato, y ciertamente se daba cuenta de que a su hijo también le estaba afectado todo esto.

. Pues, apenas el mecánico que había contratado me dijo todo esto, saqué de mis cosas la chaqueta anti-balas. Porque está claro que corría peligro, y quedé con él para el día siguiente, cuando llegué al día siguiente, en un momento dado, salimos ambos a ver el asunto del pago, cuando una explosión sacudió el taller de mi amigo, regresamos corriendo, para encontrar el auto en llamas y muchas partes desperdigadas por el suelo. O sea que habían eliminado las evidencias de asesinato. Y en ese momento mi amigo cae de pronto al suelo, con una bala atravesada en la cabeza. –y se quedó en un silencio profundo, demostrando que a pesar de todo le dolía lo ocurrido.

. Y a ti no te ocurrió nada? – preguntó de pronto Sessho, interrumpiendo el pesado silencio que se cernía en la habitación.

. Pues en ese momento vi a la persona que disparo, iba encapuchado, y me alcancé a dar cuenta de que me iba a disparar ahora a mí, y me arroje al suelo, al mismo tiempo que disparó, la bala me llego en el pecho y quede inconsciente, entre un auto en llamas, con el riesgo de incendio y mi amigo muerto junto a mí. Reaccioné cuando el calor me sofocaba y me pude dar cuenta de que estaba solo, junto al cadáver de mi amigo, y que el incendio ya se había propagado, y del encapuchado ni rastro, tenía sangre en mi camisa, y de seguro él pensó que era mía y que ya me había matado, pero yo no estaba muerto, así que como pude salí de ese lugar dejando todo atrás, mi pasado y todo... para el mundo estoy muerto, de mi amigo mecánico me entere que no quedo ni rastro, solo se supuso que él era uno de los muertos por el testimonio de su hermana que sabía que estaba conmigo, y que supusieron que también yo desaparecí convertido en cenizas, y si se llega a saber la verdad, _lo estaré de verdad_, por eso, que necesitaba antes de desaparecer por completo, darle el informe. –dijo sin ninguna emoción perceptible en su rostro, con la cara de quien ya acepto su destino, sin hacer una mueca.

. Realmente lamento todo lo que le ha ocurrido en su vida, y le agradezco que a pesar de todo nos halla querido dar el informe que le arruino tanto su vida. –dijo con tono algo cansado el pobre anciano Toutousai... con lo que le había dijo el joven detective pareció que su rostro hubiese envejecido 10 años con el dolor de Jaken.

. Es lo de menos, no le deseo a nadie esto, y por eso mismo les vengo a dar el informe. Ustedes podrían ser los próximos si están interesados en ella... y quedar 4 metros bajo tierra si no conocen con quien se están metiendo. –dijo con una sonrisa algo lastimosa. Sesshoumaru mantenía la mirada fija en el cuadro que tenía frente a él... un campo de altos girasoles, y en el fondo un bosque que daba el toque maduro del cuadro, y un cielo azul claro, que según su humor le hacía verlo de distintas formas... y en este momento, solo veía una tormenta que se acercaba a lo lejos... _un presagio..._bah! tonterías pensó. Y volteó la vista hacia Jaken.

. Bien, realmente todo esto me está inquietando bastante, así que le agradecería que nos pudiese dar el informe. –dijo algo turbado Sesshoumaru, luego de haber fijado de nuevo la vista en el cuadro y pudo darse cuenta con claridad que al fondo había nubes de tormentas.

. Bueno –dijo algo impresionado Jaken, que no se había dedicado a ver detenidamente al hombre que dependía de su informe para su vida... y realmente quedó impresionado con su porte, su aire elegante y al mismo tiempo un aura que irradiaba seguridad en sí mismo, y una fortaleza que apabullaba a cualquiera. Sintió una gran admiración por el hombre que daba tal muestra de seguridad. Hasta que la fría mirada de Sesshoumaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos... esa mirada dura también era imponente. –Lo que descubrimos es inquietante –y con cuidado saco un portafolios que tenía junto a él en todo momento. – Su nombre es Kikio Riotsu, pero es conocida también como vasija de barro, o como fuente de almas, o solo almas. Lo de vasija va por que es bonita por fuera, pero completamente vacía por dentro. Y fuente de almas, por que es muy buena para seducir hombres... "se queda con sus almas" es como si fueran su fuente de vida –dijo aclarando, al ver la cara de extrañeza que ponía Toutousai por los extraños apodos.

. Valla, no me extraña que con esos apodos, las mujeres de la empresa la odiaran... –murmuró algo sorprendido Sesshoumaru, recordando las constantes quejas que recibía cuando aún trabajaba (ella) en la empresa.

. En realidad ella es una mujer algo simple, pero explota al máximo lo que son sus atributos... a diferencia de las mujeres más normales –dijo convencido Toutousai.

. Perdón, pero mi curiosidad de detective es más grande de lo que creo... me gustaría saber cual es la relación que guardan con la señorita Riotsu? –preguntó algo intimidado al ver el rostro contraído de Sesshoumaru así que se apresuró en agregar –pero si les molesta, no me lo digan.

. Ella es mi esposa, y necesito descubrir quien es en realidad –dijo serio Sessho, con la mirada perdida en el cuadro de la pared. Jaken miró interrogante a Toutousai, como tratando de saber que no lo estaban bromeando, pero la mirada algo airada del anciano le hizo dar cuenta que Sesshoumaru no bromeaba.

. Lo lamento –dijo, pero al ver la mirada enojada de Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de haberle tenido lastima y se corrigió –cuando la investigue no figuraba como casada... es decir no tenía su apellido.

. Nunca hubiese permitido que ella tuviese el apellido de mi familia y ensuciara nuestro honor –dijo con seriedad Sesshoumaru –y creo que ahora me puedo dar cuenta de que tenía razón... una vez más. –murmuró, mirando a su papá.

. Bueno –interrumpió Jaken algo tenso –descubrí que ha trabajado en muchas empresas, pero que no dura mas que un par de meses y luego es despedida, por malas relaciones laborales, afecta lo de vasija de barro. –dijo con mirada obvia. – y mantenía relaciones pasajeras con las personas mas importantes que podía dentro de cada empresa. Pero fuera de la empresa en que trabajase, mantenía una relación relativamente estable con Onigumo Nakasone... –y se quedó en silencio mirando algo atemorizado la expresión de Sesshoumaru, sin saber si podría decir lo que continuaba.

. Y que pasó? –preguntó Toutousai sin comprender el silencio.

. Pues... esa relación se mantiene hasta la fecha –dijo algo asustado de las posibles reacciones de Sesshoumaru. El silencio invadió el despacho, dejando asombrado a Toutousai que no se esperaba esto.

. Este hombre, Onigumo Nakasone ha sido su amante desde hace casi tres años –murmuró Jaken –es un gineco-obstetra, y tiene una consulta privada en... –pero fue interrumpido por Sesshoumaru.

. En la calle Ching-mei 273.

. Correcto... –murmuró Jaken –como lo sabía Sesshoumaru?

. eso no importa si averiguaste bien lo sabrás. – dijo secamente.

. bueno en realidad esto es lo que mis compañeros habían averiguado... así que yo no sé mucho –dijo como excusándose de no saber todo. – se le vio llegar en reiteradas ocasiones a la consulta de el doctor Nakasone, pero desde hace unos tres meses (desde que estaba con Sesshoumaru ya casada) que esas visitas se empezaron a reducir, y se juntaban en el hotel " Teng chan" o en el restaurante a la salida de la ciudad " Rakshaw" que pertenecen a la misma persona, y son bastante discretos, por no decir que hay que tener credencial para entrar. –agrego Jaken, que levanto la mirada atemorizado. –eso explica lo que mi otro compañero me dijo, y lo que yo descubrí!

. Que fue? –pregunto al borde del colapso Toutousai.

. Deja que continúe padre –dijo tranquilo Sesshoumaru.

. Esto... deje terminar con lo que es lo mas irrelevante de su vida, y luego les explico el resto.- y continuo leyendo los papeles que tenía.- Kikio estaba embarazada y llegó un día en la madrugada presentando perdidas, acompañada de un hombre que dejo a Kikio con el señor Nakasone.

. Ese hombre era yo –dijo Sesshoumaru. –deje a mi hijo con el amante de mi esposa –susurró apenas audible para los presentes.

. Pues Sesshoumaru, deje recordarle que ese bebe también pudo ser de Onigumo Nakasone. –dijo Jaken.

. Es cierto... esa maldita! Que se atrevió a engañarme.

. Continuo; luego de eso, solo se descubrió que se mantenía durmiendo en un departamento a nombre de... usted. Y que pasaba gran parte del día de compras o en salones de belleza, o en la consulta del doctor Nakasone o los lugares antes mencionados. –y se detuvo a ver a sus clientes. –eso fue lo que averiguo uno de mis compañeros. Lo que yo averigüe es lo siguiente: se juntaban en el "Rakshaw" un extraño grupo formado por hombres y mujeres que mas bien parecían prostitutas, muchas veces llegaba Nakasone y otros químicos laboratoristas colegas de Nakasone, grupos de empresarios de dudosa credibilidad, de los cuales muchos han tenido problemas con la justicia, aunque en el último momento se soluciona todo, con el juez quien dictamina que son pruebas insuficientes y todo quedaba en paz... incluso personas que trabajan en el gobierno con cargos administrativos que no sirven mucho, pero con acceso a todo son parte del extraño grupo que se juntan en el Rakshaw. Su mujer iba algunas veces, acompañando a Nakasone, y otras salía o con él, o con otro hombre que era acompañado por hombres armados, y que parecía algo así como el "jefe" de ese grupo. Luego se iba con el "jefe" en el auto de él, con rumbo desconocido.

. Algo realmente extraño, es como si fuera una... –dijo Toutousai.

. Mafia –cortó Sesshoumaru.

. Exacto, eso es la conclusión que saqué luego de los accidentes y todo lo que me ha sucedido... y podría decir que deben haber extraños motivos para que vasija de barro, se haya casado con usted –dijo seguro Jaken. –si no me equivoco, la fortuna de los Takeda asciende a 130 millones de dólares o no?

. 133 exactamente, o sea que dices que lo mas seguro es que todo esto sea por el dinero, y que ella sea parte de esa mafia junto con el doctor Nakasone? –dijo Sesshoumaru que mas que preguntar parecía afirmar su dicho.

. Lamentablemente, la parte del informe en que se comprobaba todas nuestras preguntas desapareció junto con la vida de mis amigos en el accidente de transito rumbo a Shanghai, lo que me da ha entender que parte de ese grupo debe tener algún contacto con la policía, se suponía que ese día nos infiltraríamos en el restaurante y podríamos confirmar lo que habíamos averiguado al escuchar su conversación privada.

. Pero el accidente evito que pudiesen confirmar –continuo Sesshoumaru.

. Exacto, bueno, creo que les he dado toda la información que pudimos obtener, y creo que las conclusiones son algo obvio, y pues les deseo suerte, por que esta especie de mafia opera de una forma muy buena, si no, no se habrían dado cuenta de que estabamos investigando a un miembro de su organización y nos hubiesen tratado de eliminar. No me extrañaría que tuvieran algún tipo de contacto en el extranjero.

. Todo esto es terrible –murmuró con pesadumbre Toutousai. –mira con la gente que nos hemos venido a involucrar... quizás que plan tienen para quedarse con el dinero que manejamos.

. No te preocupes padre, ya veremos que hacer, déjame manejar esta situación, yo tuve la culpa por creerle y no haber hecho lo que pensaba, darle el dinero y obligarla a irse. –dijo con ira Sesshoumaru.

. Fue una fortuna que no haya hecho eso Sesshoumaru –dijo Jaken –si lo hubiese hecho quizás que le pudieron haber hecho los de ese grupo.

. Eso es verdad, menos mal que actuaste bien –dijo algo orgulloso Toutousai.

. Bueno señores, yo a partir de este momento me voy a retirar, les agradecería que olvidaran por completo mi existencia, y de ese modo no ser descubierto por la mafia –dijo algo melancólico

. Me gustaría darte esto –dijo de pronto Sessho al ver que Jaken se colocaba de pie para retirarse.

. Que es? –dijo al ver que le extendía la mano con algo en ella.

. Es mi celular privado, solo tiene el numero mi padre y sabe que es solo para las emergencias, así que nadie conoce el numero, ni siquiera Kikio. De este modo va a tenerlo a su completa disposición, y si necesito comunicarme con usted o usted conmigo por cualquier cosa, tenga por seguro que siempre le contestaré.

. Muchas gracias, pero no es mucho? –preguntó algo emocionado Jaken, mientras era observado por la mirada algo mas cálida de Sesshoumaru y la emocionada de Toutousai, al ver el gesto de afecto que hacía su hijo. Él sabía que ese celular era satelital y que siempre tenía cobertura, en cualquier lugar, lo había mandado a hacer especialmente para que cuando viajara se pudieran comunicar, si incluso estaba sobre un avión cruzando el mar, tenía cobertura. (jeje creo que es exagerado, pero eso es lo que importa U)

. Créame que más a hecho usted por mí, de todos modos creo que quizás pronto tendrá llamadas mías –dijo mientras en sus ojos ámbar relampagueaba un rayo de emoción y venganza.

. Como digas Sesshoumaru, adiós señor Toutousai, adiós Sesshoumaru. –y salió sigilosamente de la oficina, colocándose un abrigo largo que lo protegía del frío y un gorro algo antiguo en la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru lo siguió desde el ventanal con la mirada al verlo salir. Parecía un hombre cualquiera, de hecho era apenas perceptible, si no hubiese sido por que desde que lo vio salir lo miraba no lo habría podido encontrar, era de esas personas que uno no ve, que parecieran ser fantasmas que desaparecen de la vista. De pronto pasó junto a una señora algo gorda y desapareció entre la nieve.

. Valla hijo, no sé cuales son tus planes para con Kikio, pero solo te pido que tengas cuidado. Estoy algo viejo, y no quisiera sufrir. –dijo con tristeza Toutousai viendo los destellos de venganza en los ojos ámbar de su hijo... los mismos ojos que tenía su difunto padre, él no heredó el rasgo, pero su hijo sí.

. No te preocupes padre, sabes de sobra, que soy alguien muy cuidadoso en todo lo que se concierne a mi mismo. –dijo con una suavidad semejante a la de la serpiente que va a atacar.

. Es por eso mismo que lo digo. Lo que no entiendo fue como caíste tan fácil en la trampa que te tendió esa mujer? –preguntó intrigado Toutousai.

. Recuerdas mi estadía en Japón, cuando luego de la muerte de mamá me enviaste a terminar secundaria? –preguntó.

. Pues claro que lo recuerdo, era lo mejor para que te despejaras de todo lo que sucedió. –respondió con algo de pena Toutousai.

. Bueno, en Japón yo me enamoré, estuve con mi primera mujer –dijo tranquilo y con el rostro de quien recuerda agradables días en lo que todo era hermoso.

. Entiendo, pero que tiene que ver?

. Que Kikio se parece mucho a esa mujer, por eso no puse tanta objeción, en el fondo yo mismo me estaba engañando, tratando de pensar que ella era como Kagome. –dijo en un suspiro.

. Y si tanto la amabas, por que no regresaste a Japón, te podrías haber establecido en la filial que tenemos allá.

. Yo ya no podía, sé que ella estaba saliendo con otra persona, y finalmente, cuando Kikio perdió al bebe pude darme cuenta de que ya no amó a Kagome, solo la quiero de una forma tan grande, pero solo como una amistad, y siempre será una persona muy especial para mí, pero sé que voy a encontrar a la persona adecuada, se lo prometí.

. Es algo triste, pero agradezco tu confianza para que me hallas dicho todo esto. –dijo con una sonrisa Toutousai.

. no agradezcas, eres mi padre, y en ti confío, ven –dijo llamando a su padre y le dio un gran abrazo –yo te doy las gracias a ti. –y se quedo en silencio, abrazando a su padre. ( sé que Sesshoumaru no es así, pero quiere mucho a su padre ;.; me dio pena... T-T)

;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; en Japón con Kagome;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;;--;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; (todo lo que aquí sucede es desde el capitulo 6, léanlo para que recuerden como quedo todo esto)

. Kagome... Kagome, despierta. Ya es la hora de la cena, levántate a comer –dijo con suavidad Houjo mientras le sacudía el hombro.

. Si, ya me levanto –murmuró soñolienta Kagome –deja ir al baño a lavarme la cara. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta el baño de Houjo que estaba en su habitación. Había dormido toda la tarde, y sentía el cuerpo algo pesado.

. Parece que estas muy cansada –dijo Houjo apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo como Kagome se mojaba el rostro.

. Hoy no fue un buen día en la oficina, por que... un jefe sufrió un accidente en su oficina –inventó... no podía decir que su jefe se aprovecho de ella. Y casi lo dice.

. pues en mi trabajo estuvo todo bien –dijo mientras se retiraba, bajando al comedor.

. que fortuna –dijo Kagome mientras lo seguía por las escaleras. Comieron tranquilamente, pues Kagome aún tenía bastante sueño, y no hablaba mucho.

. Parece que quedaste completamente agotada después de lo de ayer –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

. Pues bastante –dijo siendo sincera, mientras recordaba la forma tan atrevida en que se había comportado con Houjo, sin poder evitar que se formara un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

. Pues me crees que fue tanto el ruido que metimos que un hombre que estaba en una habitación junto a nosotros fue a pedir que nos silenciáramos. –dijo con una sonrisa algo arrogante Houjo.

. QUÉ! Por que no me dijiste nada! –gritó Kagome dando vuelta parte de la sopa que tomaban por el frío.

. por que no creí que fuera importante –dijo algo asombrado de la reacción de su mujer.

. y se puede saber como era esa persona? –preguntó aparentando estar más calmada, aunque por dentro recordaba lo que Inuyasha le había dicho y ahora empezaba a comprender un poco quizás...

-;-;-;;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-; flash back;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

. dime poor quee –dijo bajo Inuyasha.

. ¿qué que? –dijo sin entender nada Kagome.

. quiero saber si de verdad tienes tan buenos pulmones –dijo sujetándola de improviso por la cintura, y tirándose sobre ella en el sillón.

. Inuyasha... por favor déjame –dijo sin saber que hacer.

. vamos! – dijo soplándole parte del aliento con olor a whisky –quiero escucharte gemir. –dijo con la vista nublada.

. por favor déjame –rogaba a Inuyasha, sabía que si estuviese en sus cinco sentidos no haría eso, también sabía que era un pervertido, y que de seguro solo era por eso que la molestaba con eso de gemir.

. por que no lo quieres hacer? –dijo con aire dolido –acaso te soy desagradable?

. no, es solo que... – pero fue interrumpida por un beso, corto pero que la dejo sorprendida y al mismo tiempo algo inquieta... 'como si quisiera más' pensó horrorizada, eso no era posible, él era su jefe y se podría decir que la estaba poco menos que violando.

. dime acaso eso no te gusta? –dijo Inuyasha, grabando en su memoria esa imagen de una Kagome algo ruborizada y agitada, con sus ojos brillando.

. ... –no podía articular ninguna palabra.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; fin flash back;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;;-;-;

. "y si él me hubiera escuchado" –pensó algo asustada Kagome- "Sango me dijo que había tenido una cita y que acostumbraba a llegar algo tarde, y pues llego unos minutos tarde, quizás el era..." se sentía tan intrigada de que él la hubiera descubierto en una situación así, que incluso se haya llegado al extremo de reclamar por los sonidos.

. Kagome! –gritó de pronto Houjo –me escuchas?

. si, lo siento estaba pensando en algo, pero dime recuerdas como era esa persona. –preguntó de nuevo Kagome.

. pues te dije que solo recuerdo que era grande, pero no recuerdo su rostro, de hecho estaba algo adormilado, y solo recuerdo que alguien llegó a reclamar. –dijo tranquilo Houjo.

. ahh... bueno, no importa –dijo suave Kagome... "quizás no era él... o si? Demonios! Él es grande, pero cuantos hombres grandes hay en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio?" pensaba Kagome.

. Me doy cuenta de que aún estas preocupada... no le des tanta importancia, la mayoría de las veces ese hotel es ocupado por gente importante que esta de paso por la ciudad. –dijo haciendo que se calmara un poco Kagome. –quien sea que halla sido, lo mas seguro es que en unos días este fuera del país.

. Bueno, gracias –dijo colocándose de pie –aún tengo sueño, así que voy a ir a dormir – dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, dejándolo solo, mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

. Hoy te dejaré dormir –susurró Houjo –pero mañana me darás lo que me prometiste que haríamos después –dijo recordando las palabras de Kagome.

;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;flash back;;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

. me vas a quedar debiendo el comerme los chocolates sobre ti. –dijo suave Houjo.

. pues eso tiene solución, los guardamos, y en nuestra casa te los puedes comer, aunque si me secuestras sería mejor. –mientras una sonrisa acompaño a las últimas palabras.

;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; fin flash back;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;

Se colocó de pie y fue a su habitación junto con su esposa, solo para verla dormir como un ángel. Y su sombra desapareció en la oscuridad de la escalera.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;--;-; con Inuyasha aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde (después de que Miroku había interrogado a Kagome en la oficina) -;-;-;-;-;-;-;;--;-;-;

. Arrggg! –gruñó Inuyasha molesto por el sonido del celular. –cállate! – volvió a gruñir, mientras lo tiraba contra la pared, haciendo que la batería saltara por un lado y el resto del aparato por otro lado. Mientras se daba vuelta para seguir durmiendo cómodamente.

Pero no acabó en ese momento, y a los segundos empezó a sonar el teléfono fijo que estaba junto a su velador.

. Demonios quien molesta? –murmuró adormilado Inuyasha mientras estiraba el brazo para coger el teléfono, pero no lo encontraba. Y el dolor de cabeza volvía a aparecer. –arrgg, quien es! –dijo enojado cuando al fin pudo contestar

. þ Relájate Inuyasha soy yo, Miroku –dijo la conocida voz de su amigo al otro lado de la línea. Þ

. þ Lo siento, pero estaba durmiendo... ahh –bostezó sin poderlo reprimir. Þ

. þ Pues ya lo escucho –dijo soltando una risa. Þ

. þ si lo que digas –dijo desganado Inuyasha, pero al moverse, toco su ceja derecha y soltó un quejido, sintiendo el dolor en toda la parte del ojo derecho. Þ

. þ Qué sucede? –preguntó algo extrañado al oír quejarse a su amigo. Þ

. þ Demonios Miroku, cuando me trajiste me hiciste pegar con algo? –preguntó bastante irritado Inuyasha. Þ

. þ Pues de eso yo no fui responsable... cuando Kagome me fue a buscar a mi oficina... –pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha. þ

. þ Qué! Te fue a buscar? Y por que? –preguntó algo nervioso, no sabía que era lo que podía haber dicho Kagome para justificar lo que había pasado. Þ

. þ Pues por que estabas en el suelo desmayado, y la pobre no sabía que hacer... afortunadamente fue conmigo, y yo te ayude a despertar, y te lleve hasta tu departamento. Þ

. þ si, algo recuerdo –murmuró Inuyasha siendo sincero. Þ

. þ Pero dime que estuvieron haciendo en es oficina – preguntó con tono pervertido. Þ

. þ Hey! Que te pasa... por que se te ocurre que halla estado haciendo algo con Kagome? – preguntó a la defensiva. Þ

. þ Jajaja a mí no me puedes engañar – dijo riéndose Miroku –soy un experto en estas cosas, y por la forma en la que vi que estaba Kagome, sonrojada, los labios con la marca de que le han dado un beso, el suave olor a whisky que tenía en su rostro y la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba tu rostro, considerando que en ti el olor a whisky era mas fuerte... pues creo que tengo una idea mas bien clara de lo que les halla pasado dentro de esa oficina. –dijo con tono de quien sacaba una deducción muy complicada, pero que a él le resultaba muy fácil. þ

. þ estee... como se te ocurre decir tantas estupideces! –gritó muy poco convencido Inuyasha... realmente le impresionaba de lo capaz que era Miroku en lo que se refiere a guardar los recuerdos de algo que le puede servir. Þ

. þ Lo que no me cuadra es como terminaste en el suelo –continuó Miroku, haciendo cuenta de que no había escuchado el reclamo de su amigo. –quizás como estaban de inquietos que te caíste del sofá que tienes en tu oficina –siguió razonando Miroku. þ

. þ Te puedes callar! –gritó desesperado Inuyasha –no pasó nada... solo que me había tomado un vaso de whisky y... y me sentí algo mal... es que... no había comido nada y me dejo algo mareado –inventó Inuyasha, aunque sabía que Miroku no se lo creería siguió inventando – entonces, llegó Kagome y al verme en ese estado, me quiso llevar al baño, para refrescarme un poco, y como yo soy bastante mas grande pues no aguantó mi peso y me caí. –dijo ya completamente convencido de que estaba diciendo la verdad... las mentiras se le daban con facilidad... por eso era tan buen abogado... y para enredar a las personas era aún mejor. Þ

. þ Pues no sé si creerte... – dijo pensativo Miroku – Ok, voy a hacer como que te creo todo lo que me acabas de decir... pero como me explicas el que Kagome tenía olor a whisky, siendo que él que tomó fuiste tu y no ella? –dijo tratando de pillar a Inuyasha sin darse cuenta de que le dejó la respuesta en bandeja. Þ

. þ Ahh... eso –dijo confiado Inuyasha –pues tu sabes la terrible atracción que ejerzo sobre las mujeres, y era obvio de que ella no iba a ser la excepción, está mas que claro, que al verme inconsciente se aprovecho de la situación, tu lo sabes, soy irresistible –dijo Inuyasha con el tono mas arrogante que pudo encontrar. Þ

. þ ... ajajajajaja –explotó en risas Miroku –no puedes decir tantas tonteras en tan poco tiempo, bueno, voy a hacer como que me creí todo lo que me dijiste. Ahora entiendo por que ella no me quiso decir nada... le empecé a hacer preguntas y solo se sonrojo y me respondía con evasivas þ

. þ Ah sí... – dijo Inuyasha algo asombrado –no sabía que le afectara tanto. Þ

. þ que le afectara que? –preguntó Miroku intrigado. Þ

. þ no, nada... o sea tu sabes mi presencia –dijo riendo, para que Miroku se lo creyera. "valla, ella no me quiso dejar mal, y dejo la situación lista como para quedar ella mal... se nota que sigue siendo tan dulce como era en la secundaría con el resto de las personas" pensó Inuyasha, sin poder reprimir un suspiro. Þ

. þ Valla, parece que el beso de tu hermosa asistente te dejó algo encantado –se burló Miroku. Þ

. þ No! –gritó algo asustado Inuyasha –como se te ocurre... bueno si era solo para esto que llamabas ya te dije todo y no hay nada más, adiós –dijo cortante. Þ

. þ Espera Inuyasha! –gritó Miroku, pero no fue oído, Inuyasha ya había colgado y tirado el teléfono dejándolo desconectado. Þ

. Maldito Miroku, que se cree que me va a interrogar a mí –dijo soltando un bufido, al tiempo que se tocaba la ceja derecha, donde sentía mas fuerte el dolor.

. Entonces debo suponer que Kagome me empujó y me pegué en la ceja. –y luego se quedó e silencio mirando el vacío hasta que no pudo reprimir un grito. – ahh! Demonios, me va a quedar el ojo morado! –y se paró de golpe, corriendo al baño a mirar el estado de su hermoso rostro.

. ¡Oh! Por Kami tengo el ojo hinchado –dijo con horror al verse en el reflejo del espejo –y ya se me está colocando morado! Que es lo que puedo hacer? –pensaba completamente asustado al ver el morado que tenía. –ya sé! Voy a llamar a Sango. – y salió corriendo al teléfono, lo conectó y la llamó.

. þ Aló? Sango hola como estás? –preguntó nervioso Inuyasha. Þ

. þ Hola Inuyasha, bien gracias... sucede algo, te escucho raro –dijo Sango. Þ

. þ No! Nada... es solo que tuve un accidente domestico y me pegué en un ojo. Þ

. þ Pero estás bien? No te pasó nada mas? –preguntó preocupada Sango. Þ

. þ No nada más, solo que se me está poniendo morado y me duele un poco. Þ

. þ Pues... quieres que valla para allá? Þ

. þ No es necesario, solo dime que hacer para que no se me ponga peor þ

. þ Pues ponte un trozo de carne, descongelada por si acaso, eso evita que te duela más y quita un poco el morado –dijo Sango, recordando de las veces que su hermano por pelear quedó con un morado y ella lo ayudaba a que no se notara tanto. –Inuyasha... si quieres mañana te ayudo con un poco de maquillaje þ

. þ No! Prefiero tener el morado que ponerme pinturas y esas cosas... bueno, gracias adiós! – y le cortó a la pobre Sango que quedó con la palabra en la boca. Þ

Con cuidado fue hasta la cocina y saco un trozo de carne y lo puso en el microondas, para descongelarlo.

. Ahh... que alivio –murmuró cuando se colocó la carne en el ojo –algo asqueroso, pero rico. –y de ese modo volvió a su mente el tema principal del día.

. Mi asistente es la única mujer de la que me he enamorado –dijo recordando el hermoso rostro que tenía en el momento que la besó en la oficina. –no importa que por hacer eso halla quedado con un ojo morado si de ese modo la pude besar. –pero como un rayo cruzó la imagen de ella con el tonto ayer en la noche. –quien habrá sido ese tonto que estaba con ella ayer... –murmuraba enojado, al recordar la forma en la que gemía y la forma en la que su piel lucía blanca sobre las delicadas sabanas de la cama. Y el pelo azabache que se desparramaba por la cama.

. ¿quien sería ese que la acompañaba? –se preguntaba intrigado Inuyasha. –sería quizás su novio, o un amigo con ventaja o su... –pero la palabra murió en su garganta. No lo quería ni pensar, pero la palabra no lo abandonaba. – sería su marido? –murmuró con terror. –si ella está casada, que podría hacer yo? –pero en ese momento recordó que cuando la besó ella le correspondió, y parecía que incluso quería más. –a lo mejor solo es un "amigo" – "pero si está casada, y me correspondió, a lo mejor no es tan fuerte lo que tengan" pensaba dándose esperanzas. – ya sé que puedo hacer! –y se colocó de pie corriendo a armar su celular que estaba en el suelo de su habitación.

. vamos, vamos –rogaba viendo que no prendía. –si! Hamasaki, Hamasaki –susurraba buscando el nombre en la libreta de direcciones. –aquí está.

. þ Aló? Rin, como estás? –le preguntó ansioso Inuyasha. Þ

. þ Aló? Inuyasha... hola! Estoy bien y tu?

. þ Estoy bien, algo estresado con una persona – suspiró resignado Inuyasha. þ

. þ Si, me enteré por ahí que tienes una asistente, que Naraku la contrató para tenerte controlado –dijo riéndose de Inuyasha. Þ

. þ Valla veo que tienes buenos contactos, pero te llamo por algo mas importante... þ

. þ Que es? Ya te salió un nuevo caso? Þ

. þ No aún no, esto es privado... necesito que investigues a mi asistente, todo lo que sea de ella, su pasado, las notas en el colegio, un trabajo completo, digno de la que se hace llamar la mejor detective de Tokio –dijo emocionado Inuyasha. Þ

. þ Valla, y eso por qué? – preguntó intrigada Rin. Þ

. þ No, nada, es solo que me gusta saber bien con quien trabajo, y Naraku no me dijo nada de ella, y con ella no me llevo muy bien –dijo abatido Inuyasha. Þ

. þ bueno, como es algo personal y te tengo confianza Inuyasha, te voy a pedir si te lo puedo dar en aproximadamente tres semanas... quizás más... es cuando son las vidas incluyendo el pasado, es mas lento. Þ

. þ Si, claro, no tengo problema en esperar, pero de todos modos preferiría que fuera rápido. Þ

. þ No te preocupes, voy a tratar de hacerlo rápido, y te doy los resultados. Bueno, tengo que irme. Adiós! –y le cortó. Þ

. O.o, bueno, al menos sé que la va a investigar, y ya podré saber quien es ese tonto que estaba con ella. Y veremos si se resiste a mí ahora que sé que es ella –dijo mientras un asomo de cariño aparecía en sus ojos.

-;-;-;-;-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; continuará;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

uhhh! Lamento la demora! Pero me fui de vacaciones y acabo de volver... así que aprovecho para publicar este capitulo, y el 11 de febrero vuelvo a viajar, ya hasta marzo... pero voy a tratar de publicar de nuevo antes de viajar...

le quiero dar las gracias a los que han votado en mi fic "si tu no me quieres" y que los que no hallan leído este fic, busquen el otro en mi profile y puedan votar.

Bueno, lo que prometí entre Kagome e Inuyasha... pues vendrá en el proximo capitulo... si leen detenidamente se darán cuenta de que es l que puede suceder en el proximo capitulo... y respecto a Sesshoumaru... ahh! Lo amó! Es tan tierno!.

También quiero pedir disculpa por los nombres que invente en "chino" que fue lo mas inventado del mundo de mi cabeza... pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Bueno, muchos besos a todas las personas que me dejaron rw, y lean Si tu no me quieres! Onegai! Bueno, besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio (muerte a la maldita Kikio, que hace sufrir a mi pobre Sessho T-T) xaups!


End file.
